


Prison

by CreepySammy



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Physical Abuse, eruri - Freeform, erwinxlevi, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepySammy/pseuds/CreepySammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then I will give you an advice,brat," levi said as his hand pressed me up against the wall and the other pulled me down by my collar. My head was down at his level when he moved his lips close to my ear. "Watch where you step or you'll be eaten. This is prison,kid"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intimidating eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uhm, I'm really bad with notes. Please remember that english is not my mother tongue. I may have some grammar mistakes (or a lot, but if you find them, let me know). Other than that, please enjoy this chapter of our little Eren boy in prison. Be patient, you will get your shipping, but you will also get friendship and other shippings. I don't know how many chapters this fanfiction will have, sorry. Depends.

Chapter 1 -intimidating eyes  
\--Eren pow—  
Let me explain this to you. I didn’t do anything wrong in, I was just doing the right thing. Someone would call it the wrong thing, but I lost the case. I had no one on my side in the court, except for my best friends, Armin and Mikasa, but for the judges, that didn’t help me at all. None of my friends could help me, and my father sure as hell wouldn’t.  
“Strip,” the policeman said. I frowned. I had heard a lot or rumors about the prison, but I didn’t know if anyone of them were true. This guy was tall and muscular. He had blonde hair pulled back on each side behind his ears, and huge eyebrows over his blue eyes. On his blue police-uniform was a small sign with the name: “Erwin smith” written on it.  
“Why?” I asked him a little worried. I had no intention of showing this guy my body. What was he going to do?  
“Don’t worry, boy, I’m just going to check you so you don’t have anything you’re not allowed to have in the prison,” he said calm, but not so patient. I bit my lip a little before I stripped off my dark green t-shirt and military pants. He found my military clothes very funny. Shithead! It was cold and embarrassing to stand there naked. It felt more like they were going to strip us for everything we had left of dignity before they threw us in prison. He moved his hands all over my body to check for anything. I opened my mouth when he told me to so he could check inside my mouth. What I didn’t do was bend forward.  
“I refuse,” I said stubborn.  
“Don’t be stubborn, inmate, bend over,” he said threatening. Goosebumps. Oh god, he could be scary when he wanted to. I bent over as he checked my ass.  
“Eren Yeager is clean, take on these clothes and step in to that room over there,” Mr. Smith told me and I did as he told me. I never liked orange, and orange never liked me, but these clothes were orange. I kind of knew that before I came here because of the movies I had been watching. It was funny to be in jail in games, books, or movies, but I hated it already in real life. I took on the orange pants before I took on the beige t-shirt and the orange sweater. I had no dignity left, it couldn’t be worse than this.  
When I got into the room he lead me to, I got my number on a sign and stood In front of a wall like they did in movies before they went in prison. They took loads of pictures, at the same time as it went fast.  
“Next!” the guys behind the camera said emotionless. I moved away to the guards over there. It felt like nobody could smile in here, like they were all hating on me. Maybe they were. I did nothing wrong! This was wrong. I shouldn’t be here. Armin had cried so much. When I was going to be taken in here, he ran over to me and almost jumped me down. To be more exact, he jumped me down. I fell to the ground with him on top of me. In movies, that was cute, but for me it hurt. Not that I complained. It was the last day I would be out of prison like that with him so he could beat me up if he felt it would help him. He was my best buddy, and I loved him.

“Eren, this is wrong, I should be in there, not you,” he said. I sighed and smiled to him before sitting up.  
“I don’t regret what I did, Armin. Be proud of me instead. You know me Armin, this prison will never break me,” I told him as I smiled cheering. He nodded as he sat on my lap and looked down.  
“Thank you again. I owe you my life. Seriously,” he said and smiled through the one tear that fell that his cheek.  
“You don’t owe me anything, we’re best friends. But.. if you really want to make it up, could you go and show the finger to my teacher and say it was from me?” I asked him with a big smirk. Armin laughed and sniffed.  
“Oh Eren, you and your temper will always get you in trouble, but yes, I can do that,” Armin said and stood up before dragging me up with him. Mikasa came over and sighed.  
“You’re both idiots, you know that. This is your own fault Eren,” Mikasa said as she stared me right in the eyes. I nodded serious. She was right, but I still didn’t regret it. “You’re such an idiot, but this idiot, has to survive in prison. Remember to eat, Eren. It’s important, even if it taste like shit in there,” she told me with her mommy voice again.  
“Mikasa, be my friend for ten minutes before I go to prison please!” I exclaimed annoyed. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hands,holding them tight.  
“I’m saying this because I am your friend. I care about you, so seriously, eat, train, and don’t you fucking dare to get in more trouble,” she said annoyed.  
“Yes, sir,” I said, but then I couldn’t hold it in any longer. I hugged her and dragged Armin with me. We hugged for a long, long time.  
That hug felt like ages ago when I sat in the van on my way to the prison. There was some guys behind me, and they looked scary as fuck. I had a sixpack, and my arms was well trained, but compared to these guys, I looked like a needle. A scared needle running away. How a needle could run away, I didn’t know, but this needle would find a way. It would grow legs and a mouth to run away screaming.  
“Inmates, out of the car,” a policeman said outside the car. I got a name, idiot! Angry I stood up with the other guys and headed for the door out. We got a mattress and a pillow when we got out of the door. This mattress felt like shit and the pillow, to be honest, I wasn’t even sure if it was a pillow. It was more like they had sewn to pieces of fabric together and there you had it. Two pieces of fabric sewn together, apparently called a pillow. 

There was a lot of guys out in the yard, and they all stared at us. They had different clothes than we had. They had white and black striped uniforms, some of them with short sleeves, and some of them with long sleeves. They had those dangerous eyes when they looked at me, or the others. Probably me, since the other guys behind me were so big, except for a few of them.  
We were lead into the big building made stone. The walls were either, white or grey, no other colors. The rooms had doors with windows made of plastic, and sometimes there were windows to another room, for example the cafeteria. The one at my school was bigger than that, and nicer.  
“You will all be given work to do, so you can earn money you can use in small store over there in the hallway.” That was just another window in the wall and a room inside. Maybe there was some stuff there I could get. “You have to earn money for your own toothbrush, toothpaste, books, soap, or other stuff. The cafeteria will always be open, but food won’t always be served. Breakfast is at 07:00, lunch at 13:00 and dinner at 18:00, between those meals, you have to get your own food in the store with your own money. There is four people in one cell, and you will take the empty bed, no fighting about which bunk you want to sleep in. Is that clear?” the officer asked harsh. I nodded, and so did the others. “Good. The yard open at 08:00 and close at 18:00: You’re lucky you’re in a very open prison. This could be worse. Now, we don’t want any fighting. Doing anything against the rules will give you a mark, and if we’re in a bad mood, just talking can give you a mark, but don’t argue. Too many marks and you can be sent to the solitary. I want no problems here in this prison, so behave. I will now show you to your cells. After a week, you will receive the same uniforms as everyone else. The uniforms are just so we know who’s new and who’s not,” the office said. She lead us through the hallway. She called the names of those who were going to be in the rooms, and it felt like she had forgotten about me. The last two people was me and a big bold guy with a huge scar over his face. I caught my breath. He looked down at me and grinned.

“Hey there little one. Why are you in prison? Caught drinking as underage?” he asked me, still grinning.  
“Just so you know, I’m eighteen, so I’m not underage,” I said annoyed back. Yeah, problem 1 about me, I never managed to control the tone in my voice.  
“Oh, relax, mister-I’m-eighteen, I think we can work something out. You know, friend to friend,” he said and put an arm around my shoulder like it was supposed to be comfort. “You know, you shouldn’t trust guys in here. They can be pretty scary, I mean, look at that guy. He’s bold and got scars, I bet he’s planning something horrible.”  
“Olian! Get your hands of the other inmate and get in,” the officer said and pointed at the cell he received.  
“Nice to talk to you, puppy,” he said as he walked away. Did he seriously call me puppy?! This place was horrible, I was already looked upon as small.  
“Yeager, get in here,” she said after checking her list. I nodded and walked inside with my mattress and pillow. There were already two other guys in there. One with shaved head and pretty small. He had a very round face and cute eyes, plus a very small nose. The other one had brown long hair, a huge nose, tall, and pretty muscular. It looked like he just woke up, but I was pretty sure he woke up hours ago. The last one had a brown undercut, and blonde hair on the top. His face was long and his eyebrows sharp. He appeared as a douchebag the moment I saw him. I already hated him, and I had no reason to… yet.. The one with the shaved head jumped down from the bunk he was in and got over to me.

“Welcome to our little hut. I’m Connie, The guy over there is Jack, and the one over there is Jean,” Connie told me as he shacked my hand. Well, he didn’t look so scary. I looked worse than him, to be honest, but that could be because of my eyebrows pointing down like I was always angry or something.  
“Welcome idiot,” Jean said and looked at me from his bunk with a smirk. And there I got my reason.  
“Why am I an idiot?” I asked as I stared angry at him.  
“You’re in here, aren’t you,” he said more like a statement than a question. I looked away, but Connie got me back on track again.  
“He got a point, sorry, but I will help you to get used to this place,” Connie said and smiled to me. “You can take the bunk over Jean,” Connie said. He had the bunk over Jack. The room had grey walls, two nightstands and two bunks.  
“Thanks,” I said and got over to it before I threw my mattress and pillow up in my bunk.  
“How did you get in here?” Jean asked curious as he sat on his bed.  
“Hey, can you guys please shut the fuck up,” the Jack guy asked as he lay down again. He was apparently trying to sleep somehow, I didn’t understand how when there were so much noise outside.  
“Can you please wake the fuck up. You won’t be able to sleep at night, and then you will annoy the shit out of us,” Jean commented annoyed as he sighed and lay back on his bed.  
“Why are you guys here anyway?” I asked Connie since he seemed to be the only friendly one here.  
“It’s pouring outside if you didn’t notice,” he said and I my head. I guess I was too busy getting used to being in prison. Connie chuckled a little before he walked out of the cell. “Come on, I’ll show you around.”  
“Uhm, the officer already did that,” I said a little awkward.  
“I’m not going to show you the rooms. I’m going to show you the people,” Connie said like that was the most important thing in my life. When I looked in his eyes, I suddenly felt this urge to just lay under my none existing carpet and hide. What kind of people could be out there? Jean got up and smirked.  
“This will be funny, I’m joining if it means to see this little puppy scared,” Jean said and walked over to Connie. One more comment like that and I would launch my fist right in his face. And at that moment, I wouldn’t even care if I was hurting a horse, that horse just called me a puppy.  
“There are some guys you should stay away from, and there are some guys who you will never understand why ended up here in the first place,” Connie said as we walked out to see what I would have to live with for the next two years.


	2. chapter 2: You'll end up eaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for not making so much shipping yet, I just really want people to get to know each other. You will meet people though. Guess who... Uhm, and sorry for bad pick up lines and stuff.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter two   
\--Eren pow—  
I followed Jean and Connie out of the cell and down the others. First we went to the big hall were they usually just gathered and sat around tables, just like in the cafeteria, but this was a bigger room. Connie sighed and stopped next to me as he pointed at a group of guys.  
“You see those over there?” he asked and I nodded. How could I not. They were all black with loads of tattoos, and other stuff. Some of them with no hair and some of them with too much hair. There were big and small guys, but they looked like a group you were not to mess with. “They’re not so dangerous if you don’t stand in their way. They usually just do what they feel like to do, but don’t confront them. That would be stupid of you,” Connie said and looked around. He kept showing me groups of people. They were small, big, young, old, and almost too old. There was one person who looked like it could be his last day today. Maybe I took his bunk since they knew he was going to die.  
GREAT EREN! You made this so much better! Way to go..

“Those guys over there, we just call them the thugs,” Jean said and pointed and a group of two. I frowned. One of them had blonde short hair as he was quite tall, but the other one was the one who caught my attention. He was short, had an undercut and his grey intimidating eyes with his narrowed, thin lines of eyebrows made it impossible to look away. “Just don’t interfere with those either. They can be scary sometimes, but also very nice. We talk with them a lot. They’re nice to you until you give them a reason not to, but else than that, they’re pretty nice. Even though the short one is not very good with speaking.”  
“You’re not helping, Jean,” I said annoyed. The more they spoke, the more it sounded like there were no nice people here.  
“Don’t worry Eren, there are nice people here, but we won’t show you everyone, you have to figure out something for yourself too,” Connie said and tried to cheer me up by hitting my shoulder for a joke. That didn’t help, but I managed to dig forth a smile. 

“Somewhere around here, we also have the Christians, we have the new born who are just a bunch of kids who think being in prison is cool, we have the drug addicts, freedom idiots, spikes and killers, stay-away-group, old-and-soon-to-die, buttercups, lio-“ I stopped Connie there.  
“Buttercups?” I asked confused.  
“Yeah, those idiots who just try to hide and hope nobody sees them. They just try to go with the flow and get out of prison, not doing anything bad, but in fact they’re assholes and able to make trouble in a second. Complete morons and losers,” Jean said and looked around himself.   
“Oh, it sounds like they will die in prison or something. So, since it sounds like I’m with you guys, what are we?” I asked and smiled a little to them.   
“Oh darling, welcome to the amazing buttercup group, we will probably die in here, so no need to pack out your mattress,” Jean said and made a hand movement as if he was showing me the world. Oh crap.  
\---  
After sleeping on the very thin mattress in a cage, I actually managed to almost sleep to the next morning. I woke up three hours too early because of a nightmare, but it was worth it since I could be a part of Jean’s sleep talking. He had been talking a lot in his sleep, mostly about a cute person if I understood it right. I tilted my head while listening to him, wondering who the person he was talking about was.  
“Oh hey there, you know what? I don’t.. mm. need a spoonful of sugar.. hmm.. to swallow you,” Jean said. I really wished I had stayed in that nightmare, suddenly that would be heaven to me. These pick-up lines were the worst. How could he even manage to say those without throwing up? I would throw up my dinner, oh wait, I already did earlier. I could throw up the dinner before that.   
\---  
I looked at the food in front of me.  
“You sure it’s not potion in this?” I asked. It looked like crap, like something they found in the toilet.   
“I’m not really sure, but I’m not going to die as a coward because I was too scared of eating strange food,” Jean said and smirked evil. He just loved to make fun of me, didn’t he? I sighed and rolled my eyes before I took a bite. I had eaten worse than this.  
“Sure you’re not going to die?” Connie asked as he laughed. That was when an officer hit her hand in the table and looked at us.  
“Hey, appreciate your food, think about those who are not eating out there, me included,” she said. She had wide eyes, brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown beautiful eyes. She was somewhat cute actually, but apparently, I wasn’t the only one thinking that.   
“Yes, sir- mr- MA’M! I really enjoy this food,” Connie exclaimed red in the face of embarrassment as he stuffed his mouth full of food.  
“You’re always so nice Connie, maybe I can have a taste of that?” Sasha asked and pointed at Connie’s bread. Connie nodded with his mouth stuffed, right when another officer came and lay a hand on the girls shoulder.  
“Don’t steal the food from the inmates, officer Braus,” he said. She pouted.  
“But it looks so yummy,” she complained as she walked away. If It looked so yummy, then here you go. Take mine before I cry my eyes out. When both the officers had left, Connie smiled with the food in his mouth so some of it fell out.  
“EW, gross. Wipe that grin of your face, Connie!” Jean barked and threw a napkin at him. Connie swallowed confused and tilted his head.  
“What grin?” he asked and bit his lip.  
“Oh, I don’t know, maybe that grin mixed in with butter and something else disgusting,” Jean said. Connie grabbed the napkin very shy, but all I could do was to smile. Connie reminded me a little about Armin somehow. They didn’t act alike, and they didn’t look alike, but somehow I thought about Armin. How he always managed to do something stupid even though he was the smartest person I had ever known.

“You have to eat, Eren. I’m not only saying this because the pretty girl over there told me we should eat it, but because you can’t go weak in prison. That’s not very smart of you,” Connie explained suddenly very serious. I bit my lip a little uncertain of what to do. I had never been in prison. What did they expect me to do? Know everything about this place? The beds were awful, the food was awful, and the people were awful I hadn’t seen anything that wasn’t awful, except for Connie and Jean. Yes, I did admit that, Jean wasn’t the worst in here.   
“I know, but I have to pee. I promise to come back again,” I said as I got up to leave the table. They nodded when I left the table, on my way to the toilet.  
This place was so strange, I didn’t understand it at all. How could they live in here forever? It was making me go insane, and I had been there for less than two days. This was the start of my second day, and I already felt the need to throw up my uneaten food. Some people said this food tasted delicious, but I couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was because Armin was a great cook, and he often made food for me after my small.. uhm.. Incidents. I could make pancakes, nothing else, but my pancakes were the best. Still, this place was also different from what I thought.  
I thought I would have to walk around with handcuffs all the time, or that we had to stay in our cell all the time until one hour we got to spend out in the yard. That was what I had seen in movies, but here it was freer. We could walk more freely, and talk more freely.  
Maybe Armin and Mikasa were sitting at home right now, watching a movie with great food and talking together. I missed those times already. I bet prison didn’t have Friday taco, or movie nights.   
Problem 2 about me, I tend to forget my surroundings sometimes… I crashed right into something small. The person was smaller than me so he was the one who fell backwards. If it wasn’t for me grabbing his shirt, he would have hit the ground.   
I stared right at the so-called thug. His grey eyes watched me carefully and his body seemed so relaxed, but also stiff. Like he was expecting me to do something about this. Did he expect me to scream and cry in front of him? He wasn’t that scary. His hair looked so perfect, and so did his skin. How could that be possible in prison. Oh wait, he was like Legolas in The lord of the ring, always perfect skin and hair. Now that made sense.  
“Brat, are you listening?” his cold voice asked. I stared shocked at him when I realized that I was holding his collar as if I was about to hit him or welcoming a fight.   
“huh, I… I.. “I stammered as I stared at him.  
“Oh, suddenly the fight wasn’t so appealing to you,” he said harsh and pushed away from me.  
“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to harm you. I’m sorry, I really am,” I said. Please don’t’ make enemies the second day Eren. An enemy was not welcomed right now.  
“Hurt me? Kid, with those eyes and muscles, you wouldn’t even be able to hurt the dead people,” Levi said and passed me a little annoyed.  
“Uhm, what’s your name?” I asked him even thought I knew it. He stopped and turned to look at me.   
“They’re supposed to introduce you to the prison. Tips, rules, and so on,” he said and frowned even more annoyed.  
“Maybe they didn’t know your name, smartass,” I said a little proud of my comeback.   
“Then I will give you an advice,” he said and walked towards me. He looked over his shoulder to check if anyone was there. No one. His hand pressed me up against the wall as the other pulled my collar down. My head was at his level when he moved his lips close to my ear. “Watch were you step or you’ll be eaten. Literally,” he said before walked away. I didn’t even manage to ask what before he was gone.

 

My head felt buzzy when I got back to Connie and Jean, except that it was another guy there now. He had freckles over his face and short hair with some kind of undercut with his hair parted on the middle. He was taller than Jean, obviously Connie and me too.   
Then they saw me coming, he smiled to me and made space next to him.  
“Welcome to prison, I’m Marco,” he said as I sat down.  
“Thank you, I’m Eren,” I answered. This wasn’t the worst day ever, prison could be worse. I heard that this was actually a nice prison.   
“So, how did you get in here?” Marco asked me while eating. Armin and Mikasa’s faces appeared in my head. They looked worried at me. Those eyes, they just told me that something was wrong, and it was.   
“I had an incident.” It wasn’t an incident.  
“I bet you got bit by a dog, and started to cry so the police got annoyed. It could happen with the police we got,” Jean said and chuckled. I narrowed my eyes.  
“Funny, I heard that horses were scared of dogs, so maybe that was the reason for why YOU came here,” I said and smirked. He narrowed his eyes and stood up.   
“Did you just call me a horse?” he barked at me. Or should I say… neighed at me. Smirk. Just the thought made me smile. “I take that smile as a yes.”  
“Oh, it was more than a yes,” I said and smirked even bigger.  
“Guys, please don’t fight,” Marco and Connie said at the same time, but both me and Jean were up from our seats, facing each other. I stepped away from the bench when Jean tried to hit me over the table. This could have gone so smooth, if he hadn’t come at me. He was about to hit me, but Marco got around the table and grabbed Jean’s arm.  
“Eren and Jean, please don’t get yourself in trouble,” Marco said.  
“No, Eren don’t!” Connie shouted when I took a step back, right into another man so his food plate fell to the ground. I turned around to look when I saw right in to a chest.   
He was amazingly tall! Remind me again why I had to be so unlucky.  
“I am so sorry,” I tried to apologize. I couldn’t let him hit me so I became angry. No way that I was going to show myself to these people.   
“Watch it kid, you just spoiled my food all over me. How are you going to repay that?” he hissed at me. I bit my lip with wide-open eyes. This was bad, I had nothing to give him.   
“I’m really sorry,” I tried again as I waved with my hands to get some space from him. To make my day even better, I hit the guy sitting by another table we stood by. These tables were too close to each other, God damnit.   
“Are you trying to start a fight, puppy?” the guy I hit asked as he stood up. Puppy again! What was it with that nickname?  
“No, I’m just..” I stammered.   
“Trying to start a fight. Do you know what? I really miss that. I could need some training,” the guy said and cracked his knuckles.   
“Eren, I know we came off with a bad start,” Jean whispered behind me. The police started to pay attention to us and some of them moved towards us. “The police have too much to do, so I suggest you run.”  
I nodded, but right when I was about to turn around, one of the two guys grabbed my collar and pulled me close.   
“I know what, you could be my meal,” he said with a smirk.  
“I’m sorry, I scream a lot. This food would annoy you,” I said as I tried to kick him away.  
“HEY, you guys, knock it off,” a police officer shouted at us.  
“I like it better when they scream,” he said.  
“You’re not the only one,” the other guy said and grabbed my hair.   
“Inmates, too intimidate,” a police officer shouted as three of them came running. REALLY?! That was the reason for why they came?! Idiots! They both chuckled a little bit before they let go of me.   
“Don’t worry, we’re just having fun,” one of the guys said as they sat down. My legs had frozen when I was able to stand on my own. The police looked at me a little worried. Or more like the blonde guy named Erwin Smith looked at me. He nodded to me and I nodded back to say I was fine. At least he was nice. Then I remembered he had seen inside my ass. Not so nice anymore.   
Me, Connie, Jean and Marco walked down the hall together, talking. Marco was nice. He managed to cool down Jean, and make everyone smile.   
“Seriously Eren, what got you in here? Soon I’m starting to wonder if you’re a killer,” Connie said and put his arm around my shoulder, which looked ridiculous since he was so much shorter than I was.  
“What got you in here?” I asked Connie, hoping he would tell me first. I didn’t really want to tell them how I got in here before I knew the a little better. 

“Oh, I beat up some guys, and a policeman.. I lived in a very poor neighborhood, and the police were douchebags, but not to everybody. Well, my best buddy was black, and we got up in some trouble. I had managed to say something bad to a guy in my class, and he brought with him his friends, but Shawn stood up to them. Not so smart, but it was brave. They started to beat him up, and when I said they were going to get what they asked for, they said no because they wanted to beat up the black shithead. I got angry, first, they called my best buddy a shithead, and they beat him up because of his color. I remember staring angrily at them, but I got my hopes up when a policeman walked by though,” Connie said angrily.  
“That’s great,” I said and smiled, but it faded away when I saw his eyes.  
“He looked at us, and when I tried to shout for help, he pretended to take up his phone and talk with someone. I got so angry since this wasn’t the first time. Therefore, I did what I did; beat up the guys and the policeman. They got pretty badly hurt,” he said a little proud, but also sad.   
“Oh, that’s shit Connie, I hope Shawn is fine,” I said. It looked like either Jean or Marco had heard this story.   
“Yeah, he is. He visit me a lot,” Connie said with a smile.  
“Sounds nice,” I said and patted Connie’s back.  
“It’s not so bad in prison,” Jean said cocky.   
“Except the clothes,” Marco complained and looked down his body.  
“Don’t worry, you suit it Marco, unlike someone else,” Jean said and threw a glance at me.  
“I won’t say against that. This orange isn’t my color, so I can’t wait to get those you guys are using.”  
“Hey, we can share! This one is big enough for both of us!” Connie exclaimed and made space for me in his pants.   
“I think I pass Connie,” I said as I laughed. “But I’ll remember it.”  
“Watch out Connie, in a year Eren will come up and ask if he could still go down in your pants,” Jean said evil like I was some kind of villain.   
“I’m not even gay!” I shouted at Jean.  
“Bi then,” Jean said proud and walked. I stopped when I saw the small guy standing with the other blonde guy. His eyes moved over to me and caught my attention.  
“Enough with mocking Eren. We need to find out how he can stay away from the creeps. You really messed it up now Eren,” Marco said with a sigh. Oh, if they only knew what I was able to do. The short guy made a warning look before looking away.


	3. Sir.Sexgod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the story goes to slowly for you, but I've got a lot of stuff plannes. I just need to get it down on paper and stuff. And there will be loads of shipping going on, pluss, friendship.
> 
> (Between.. I'm sorry for my bad sense of humor.. oh, and I'm sorry for the weird way of parting of the whole story, My computer mix up enter and space, or the site does, so it might look a little weird here and there.

Chapter 3 – sir.Sexgod  
\--Eren pow--  
Once again, I woke up from a nightmare. Where was Armin and Mikasa when I needed them? I looked around myself. No one, but me was awake. Jean talking in is sleep again, using bad pick-up lines, Connie hugging his pillow between his legs and Jack was just sleeping with his arms under his face. I slowly sat up in the bed, failing at being silent and cursing the bed for making a noise. I wondered if the police knew something was wrong with me.  
If they didn’t know yet, they would know soon enough.  
The darkness in the cell was relaxing and the quiet prison made it almost sound like a little home. As if there were no criminals in here, just a little room with friends who had staying up too late at night.  
“You’re so hot..” I heard Jean whisper. I smiled a little before I figured I should go to sleep again. Tomorrow was time for me to start working and earning money. For now, I had borrowed Connie’s toothbrush, mostly without telling him.  
I slowly dragged a hand over the wall, remembering the unfair world. It wasn’t fair that I was in here.  
“Eren?” I heard a sleepy voice whispered. It was Connie. He was half-awake in his bed, looking at me between half closed eyelids.  
“Yeah?” I asked and smiled to him.  
“Is there something wrong?” he asked and rubbed his eyes.  
“Oh, no, just go to sleep you,” I said and lay down to sleep again.  
“Sure,” Connie managed to say before he started to snore again. 

 

The guys I had been in the car with and some other guys with the same orange uniform as me stood in the meeting room. Mr.Smith stood in front of the group, tall and proud. He looked so good there he stood. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had like twenty girlfriends. Not that I was interested in him! I just had to admit a fact; that he was amazingly handsome, and probably a sexgod too. Sir.Sexgod stared out at us as he nodded and looked down at his list.  
“Bucklerry, Eugeen, Kane, and Larsen will be working with the gardening,” sir.Sexgod said and walked around, giving them a note. “You will get one counselor who you can go to if there is something you’re wondering about, or if you need to talk about something. You’re counselor will be Hanji Zoe.” The guys nodded and walked out while reading the note they got. Curiously, I tried to look at the note when they passed me, but I didn’t manage to see anything. Mr. Smith said some more names. “You guys will be working with the laundry, meet up in section C, room 45 if you wonder about something. That’s where you’re going to work from now on. Your counselor will be Sasha Brause.” They all got their note and left the room.  
“Nickle, Lucania and Yeager. You’re working in the workshop, more information will be given were your meetup is. You’re counselor will be me, and here is your number.” I stared at him. He was going to be my counselor? I’m sorry if I didn’t feel flattered, but he gave me a bad feeling. Like he was going to ruin something for me in this prison. Well, who wasn’t going to ruin for me. After all, he was an officer. He handed me my note, but I couldn’t understand what it was for. The other guys chuckled a little, but left the room. What did this number mean?

Eren Yeager  
AC6676  
Workshop  
“I will explain it, since this is your first time in prison,” Mr. Smith said and came over to me. He pointed at the number calmly. “This is the number you will be using a lot. If you’re going to take a phone-call, having visitors, which you can only have 3 times a month, and it’s also your cash-account. Say your name and number to the store to buy something, all your money is on that number,” Erwin said and sighed.  
“Thank you, sir, but what did you mean with my first time in prison. Have they been here before?” I asked confused. Who would take the chance of getting in prison again?  
“Prison is like candy, they’re caught in it for a little, getting out of it a little, but then they see one small candy, eat it, and there you go. Addicted to the candy again. Yes, many of the inmates have been here before,” he said. He dragged his hand through his hair while looking at me. Both of us looked at each other like we had a really bad feeling about each other. Yeah, it wasn’t only me.  
“Uhm, I’ll be taking my leave then, thank you,” I said hurried as I almost ran out of there. Oh God, most awkward conversation I had ever had in my entire life.  
Relax Eren, he didn’t look threatening at you, he didn’t mean any harm. Problem 3 about me: I sometimes managed to panic over something nobody would understand.  
“Hey, you, newbie,” a man called for me. I turned around to look. It was the bold man from before. The one who got in here with me, and called me a puppy for the first time. He had another friend behind him as he walked towards me. There were no other people around in the hall, everyone were probably outside in the yard to take in the beautiful sun.  
“What is it?” I asked annoyed when they got over to me. He didn’t scare me. The worst thing he could do was to beat me up, and he didn’t scare me right now. Maybe Erwin still could hear it if they did.  
“No, I was just wondering where you had gone, puppy. I couldn’t see you anywhere,” he said with a smirk as he walked right up in front of him.  
“You were right, he looks fresh,” his friend said as he watched us.  
“Fresh? Sorry, but I’m not some kind of food. And that’s not a word to use on the food in the cafeteria,” I said even more pissed. Sorry, but this wasn’t a good day for me. In fact, it was never a good day in prison. Suddenly I wondered what he did to end up in here.  
“No, you’re not some kind of food, that was rude of my friend to say,” the bold man said and put a hand against the wall on one side of my head. “But you have to admit, that newbies in prison are always the funniest to be around. They always try to hide and be on the good side of everyone.” Oh, he was right. I was trying to be friends with everyone, but I failed hard on that.  
“Yeah, because that’s a bad thing, being on the good side,” I said and rolled my eyes at him.  
“Did you just roll your eyes?” he asked now very serious. 

 

“Just let me be, okey, and we can both be happy,” I said and pushed him away from me, but he just took a step closer. He moved his hand up and held my chin in a firm grip between his fingers.  
“I move away when I want to move away,” he said and pushed me up against the wall.  
“Hey, let go,” I hissed at him, trying to kick him, but he was hard as stone. His friend just laughed in pity. I guessed he was thinking something like: “poor little newbie, you know no better.” Oh, but just you watch me. I could take you down. Right no- no, not now. Relax Eren, you can’t go loose on him. Well, Armin and Mikasa, be proud of me. I tried to figure out a solution without violence, because that would just end up bad for me. So, something.  
“He’s not even fighting back anymore. Hey, puppy, prepare yourself. You’re too cute in this prison,” the bold man said and licked up my cheek. I froze and stared right out in the air. Did he just lick me? Did he just fucking lick me!? Oh no you didn’t. NO EREN. Relax. No violence.  
“Stop it, no. This is rape,” I hissed at him, but he and his friend just laughed. When I was about to hit him, the friend grabbed my arm. The friend pulled in my hair and sniffed it.  
“So you know who took you the first day, my name it Leo, and my friend’s name is Casper,” the bold man named Leo said. I bit my lip, trying to figure out a plan. Shout as loud as you can, that sounded like a good plan.  
“Planning on shouting, bad puppy,” Leo said and he took a hand over my mouth. How did he know? My legs hung in the air, and my back started to hurt as hell from being pressed so harsh up against the wall.  
“There are cameras here,” I managed to get out from behind his hand.  
“Are you joking with me? The only thing those bastards do is to drink coffee and play poker all day,” he said and chuckled as he moved his face closer to mine. “Make yourself ready to scream, because you will, and not in a good way.”

 

“Same goes for you if you don’t move away,” a voice behind them said. They both frowned and turned around as they started to laugh.  
“Are you going to fight the two of us? I’m not scared of you even if you got your rumor,” Casper said. Leo let go of me so I fell to the floor. In between them, I could see the small guy standing carefree, leaning against the wall with one foot pressed against the wall.  
“I’m not going to fight you, but I’m going to tell you that I just talked with an officer around the corner so I can shout as loud as I can, and they will come, wondering who I am killing, and finding out that it’s you,” the small guy said and looked warning at them.  
“Oh yeah, why should I believe you?” Leo asked and smirked.  
“Yeager, didn’t you listen to my advice?” the small guy asked annoyed without answering Leo’s question. Leo looked so annoyed that it almost made me smile.  
“Sorry, but I didn’t do anything,” I said to my defense.  
“You’re talking with me, thug,” Leo hissed.  
“Apparently, you did something,” the thug said to me and sighed.  
“Oh, shut it both of you. Thug kid, leave, this one is mine,” Leo said and lifted me up again.

 

“You wanted to talk with me, L-,” what in the world is happening here?” a person with glasses asked.  
“Sorry, Hanji, we can talk later,” the thug said and walked over to me. “These people are annoying.”  
“Get away from the inmate guys,” Hanji said warning. “Or else you will have to stay in my office for two hours.” Leo and Casper looked at each other. They had been there before, obviously, since they hurried away.  
“And you two, I don’t want to see you in any trouble either. This is the second time since you came here, Yeager,” Hanji said before she walked away. The thug stared at me when I got up from the floor. He had his intimidating eyes watching over me, and his hair hung perfect like always. Something felt weird, and amazingly awkward. The way he looked at me made me feel small, even though he was the small one here. He looked so great and proud, but also so shy and small. How could he manage to have so many emotions in his eyes at the same time?  
“You like problems, little puppy,” he said, putting pressure on puppy.  
“You were here all along!” I exclaimed angrily at him.  
“Watch your words kid, maybe I will be the next one to lick your cheeks if you don’t behave,” he said and turned his back to me. Yes, he had been here the entire time. How? I hadn’t seen him. I didn’t know what got me to say this, as if he was dragging the words out of me.  
“Excuse me while I go and get in trouble then,” I said with a small blush over my face. No, I wasn’t gay, but it was too tempting.  
“You’re not following my advice, kid,” he said and started to walk away from me. He was just going to walk away from me, but he wouldn’t get rid of me that easily. Maybe I could talk to him, or befriend him. It was never too late to try at least. He seemed like a guy you could need in this prison. 

 

“What’s your name? You never told me,” I asked him curious, following behind him.  
“Find out for yourself, it’s pretty easy,” the thug said.  
“It’s not as easy as you think to ask people. People aren’t as nice as you think.”  
“Oh, I know we’re not.”  
“We’re? You’re nice.”  
“Just because I saved your ass doesn’t mean it was because I’m nice. Now get lost,” he said and disappeared out in the yard. Something about him dragged me towards him. This thug was just like Armin described books: “They’re just standing there, getting old because nobody reads anymore. They just look at it, get done with it, and then throw it away, but they’re important. So I get the book, and reread it loads of times, taking care of it.” Yeah, Armin had a weird obsession, but it was kind of cute too.  
The work wasn’t a big deal. I was supposed to fix things, like the microwave and other stuff around in the prison. If a lightbulb went out or if a bed broke, everything. The room was small for this many people in it, and I had to stand next to a guy who sneezed on the table every third second. The walls were grey with a lot of equipment hanging on it, with a huge lock over it. There was no job for me right now, so they just gave me a ruined computer, instructions and the assignment to fix the computer. Take that dad! You said my life on the computer would never come to use, well, see. It came to use in the prison. 

Jean came over to us in the yard. A guy named Reiner sat with us. He was harsh, but kind at the same time. We came along well with each other, as if we had something in common. Jean looked angry when he sat down next to Marco. His already angry eyebrows pointed more down and his under lip fell down to the ground, rolling around in the dirt. We all laughed a little when he hugged Marco for help.  
“Marco, save me, my mom is killing me, she visited me today,” Jean said and pouted. Marco smiled and patted Jean’s head.  
“Be happy she visit, Jean,” Marco said relaxed with a smile. Yeah, mine wasn’t even alive anymore. If she visited, I would be scared.  
“But all she talks about is my homework, laundry and cleaning my room. I don’t even live at home anymore outside this god damn prison,” Jean said and face palmed on Marco’s shoulder after letting go of Marco. Out from my point of view, it looked more like Jean was complaining as an excuse to touch Marco.  
“Oh, tell her not to worry. I’m going to be your prison-mom,” Reiner mocked Jean with a smirk.  
“For a moment I thought you were going to say prison wife,” Jean said, pretending to throw up. I rolled my eyes and looked around as my eyes caught something way more interesting than a prison mom. The thug. He sat on a bench with some other guys. Not only the blonde one from before, but even more people. Somehow he reminded me of a stubborn cat.  
“Can I be his prison-dad?” Connie asked happily.  
“Sure you can. Let’s get married,” Reiner said, taking Connie’s hand.  
“I can’t wait to tell officer Sasha about the new marriage in town,” Jean said evil.  
“No, my beautiful officer. She eats so pretty.”  
“No wonder why you’re single. If that’s your pick-up lines, just stay in prison,” Jean sighed.  
“Jean, don’t swallow too much sugar now, you might want to take back your sentence,” I said warning when I heard what they said, but I still didn’t look at them. Jean wasn’t the right person to talk.  
“Eren, you fuc- what are you looking at?” Jean asked confused. They all got their attention to me, but mine was still at the little guy over there. His face looked so calm, as if he was used to be in so much pain that it didn’t matter anymore. The aura around him was like a magnet, but he himself was the opposite. All of him just said; GET AWAY. 

 

“What’s his name?” I asked. “The short thug.”  
“You’re talking about Levi?” Marco asked confused. “He was here before I got here at least, and he’s not to be joking with.”  
“Didn’t we tell you this the first day?” Jean said and frowned at me when I looked back at them.  
“You never said his name,” I excused myself.  
“Why were you wondering?” Reiner asked more annoyed than surprised.  
“I’ve met him a few times, nothing else,” I said and got up.  
“Yeah, right,” Reiner said profanely.  
“Uhm, sorry, but I’m going to go and call my family. I just got my number and so on,” I said and got up fast to get away from the questions.  
What was so wrong about Levi? Levi… it sounded nice. I wondered where he was from with such a name. What had he done to get in here? Maybe he had been seducing teenagers, and that was why they didn’t want me to meet him. He was making straight people, gay. Except that I had to admit that I had a boy-crush before, but I also had a girl-crush. The problem was that I didn’t feel gay or bi. I felt straight, or more like I wanted to be straight. Getting in prison was one thing, I didn’t know if telling.. yeah. End of that.  
I dialed my number first, before I dialed Armin’s number. He didn’t answer. I dialed Mikasa’s number. She answered on the second sound.  
“Eren? Is that you?” Mikasa’s voice asked. I smiled in to the phone. It wasn’t so private with three other phones no the same wall, and all of them in use, but it was better than nothing.  
“Hey there, missed me?” I asked with a huge smile, covering my face.  
“Yes, I’ve missed you. How is prison-life?” she asked calm.  
“Oh, you know, living out my dream. What about you?” I asked wondering. Maybe she had some news about dad and Armin.

 

“You’re wondering about Dad and Armin, right?” Mikasa asked me.  
“Uhm, yes, Armin didn’t answer his phone,” I said innocent.  
“Dad is still at the hospital, but he’s getting out in two days. About Armin, he’s having a rough time. His grades are sinking and the bullies are worse than ever when you’re not around. I wish I could be there, but I have to work.”  
“I know Mikasa. Armin is strong enough for that,” I said and smiled, even though I just wanted to break out of prison and take care of Armin. He was a little a brother to me. Nobody were allowed to touch him.  
“I hope so. He’s sleeping on the couch right now with a book over his face,” Mikasa said as if she was watching him. Creepy. “So, got any friends there?”  
“Yeah, in fact, I’m already in a group. Did you know that prison is like a high school. We all join groups and we don’t talk to anyone else than those in that group,” I said and chuckled.  
“I can picture it. What group are you in?” she asked. Oh shit. Buttercups? No, figure out something awesome.  
“Lionbutter.” WHAT? Eren, you’re never naming a band.  
“Poor you, sounds like you’re going to die in jail, lionbutter,” Mikasa said emotionless, but teasing.  
“Hey, I just used the money I got when I came here on calling you, don’t mock me,” I said and pouted.  
“Oh, yeah, that reminded me. I’m trying to send you money, but it has to go through dad. I’m sorry, Eren,” she said sadly. I looked depressed down as I circled my toes around on the floor in front of me.  
“It’s okey Mikasa, you tried, thank you,” I said as I looked away. Knowing that Mikasa had to stick to my dad made me so pissed. How could he do this to his own family? I just wanted Mikasa to be free. Maybe she could take with her Armin so he didn’t have to be looked down at or being beaten up. He wasn’t so stupid and ridiculous as people thought. It was just that he was too nice to hurt anyone. He was too nice to go down on their level or mine.  
“Yeager, your time is up!” an officer called on me.  
“I’m sorry Mikasa, I have to leave.”  
“Yeah, bye. Call me when you got time,” she said and we both hung up.

 

\--Mikasa pow--

 

I hung up on Eren. It was hard to not tell everything, but I didn’t know how much he could handle without getting angry. Getting Eren angry in prison was the last thing we needed. They could put him in there for a longer period.  
“Mikasa, are you ready to go out?” Annie asked from the door.  
“Yeah, I’m coming. My little brother called,” I said as I walked over to Annie.  
“Oh, isn’t he in prison?” Annie asked, tilting her head so her blonde hair fell a little over her face. We met at my work when she was looking for someone else, but ended up buying me a drink.  
“Yeah, he got some money to call for,” I said and took on my shoes.  
“Why is he in prison by the way?” she asked while leaning against the door.  
“They caught him beating up dad,” I said and smiled to Annie. “Let’s go.” She smiled back and nodded. I could tell Eren about Annie later, for now I had to figure out myself. It was time to find myself a little bit, and spend some time outside the house while dad was at the hospital. 

 

“Let’s go to Wall Maria,” I said and closed the door behind me.  
“I’ve never been there before,” Annie said, and she had been to a lot of bars and pubs.  
“It’s a strip-club.. for lesbians,” I said. She followed me and chuckled.  
“Can’t harm with trying it out,” Annie said relaxed. We were both good friends and so on. She had been sleeping over this night. This was the first time I had a sleepover. There had never been time to have a sleepover with Eren in the house. Not that I was happy Eren was gone, not at all. I missed Eren, I just never had a life outside Eren and Armin. It was too much to take care of with those two, but finally I got time to do whatever I wanted. Now that dad was gone too, I could move around as I wanted to.  
“What about Armin?” Annie asked, as if she cared.  
“He practically lives there, no worries,” I said and shrugged. Armin would wake up, realizing he was home alone, and start to dance around. I caught him one time dancing around in the living room while listening to marina and the diamonds. When Eren saw it, he just joined the dancing to make Armin embarrassed. It worked, obviously. Sometimes I wondered if we were ever able to be a normal family.


	4. clean and dirty

Chapter 4  
It wasn’t too hard to get through the day. School had worse times than this, and they had teachers. Here we had officers, but the one in control of my workshop where we fixed things, was more interested in looking at porn on the internet. Once when I was supposed to ask him something, I came up from behind him where he sat by the desk in front of the huge, but small room, and I saw his porn. Two girls making out. Why did it always have to be lesbian porn? I had a friend named Krista who was bi, but she knew loads of lesbians. They said this was not how they had sex. Putting their high heels up the others vagina didn’t sound so appealing indeed. BDSM was one of the most famous porn ways, incredible. BDSM wasn’t really my thing, at least not as I knew of. It didn’t sound so pleasuring.  
Over the days I had been earning a lot of money, staring at a certain person, and gotten my uniform. It was way more comfortable than the orange thing. This one looked better and felt better on, like I was going more with the flow. 

Jean had talked more in his sleep than ever, and yesterday, I finally found out who he was dreaming about. I remember him saying: “Marco.. your freckles remind me of a sky full of stars.” That wasn’t the worst one yet, it had been way worse than that. Tell that one to Marco Jean, and you could maybe, just maybe, get a date. Or laid. Whatever you preferred.  
I knocked on the door to the store, but no one answered. My coworker sighed and leaned his ear close to the door.

“There’s no one there,” he said uncertain of what to do. We both stood there for a while, thinking. Fine, thinking didn’t change the lightbulb in there. 

“Come on, let’s just go in. They can’t punish us for doing our work,” I said and opened the door, expecting an officer to be waiting inside, hoping to catch us.

“In fact, they can if they’re in a bad mood. And we’re criminals, remember?” he asked, but followed me in. “I don’t like this, Yeager.”

“I’m not a criminal,” I stated.

“You’re in prison, you’re a criminal.”

“I’m not a criminal, so shut it,” I said angry and closed the door after us. I dragged him with me inside the little store, which was more like a walk in closet with a window out to the hall so they could sell. Instead of clothes inside, it was food or other useful things for the prisoners. We were going to change the lightbulb in the wardrobe where they kept the extra uniforms. Still, I didn’t understand why we needed two people to change one lightbulb. 

“Yeager, I think we should leave, an officer might catch us,” my coworker said when I started to change the lightbulb inside the closet. I was inside it and dragged my coworker inside too. 

“Does it help if you can change it?” I asked him wondering. Seriously, they couldn’t punish us for this. 

“Sure,” he said and smiled as he started to screw the new lightbulb in. That was when I heard footsteps. My coworker almost screamed, but I hurried my hand to over his mouth. 

“Shhh,” I whispered in his ear and he nodded. There were footsteps from two people. One of them stopped inside the shop, and the other one stopped on the outside if I heard right. 

“I heard you got in a fight with some guys because of the new inmate, Levi.” ERWIN! He was talking with Levi, and they sounded friendly. 

“What does that have to do with you?” Levi asked back annoyed. A happy feeling welled up inside me. It wasn’t only me Levi used the annoyed voice on. 

“It just doesn’t sound like you,” Erwin said confused.

“It wasn’t a fight. I was just talking and Hanji came, no fight. Anyway, I just didn’t want another brat to cry in the prison. So, what do you need from the store, I had a break,” Levi said. 

“Oh, I just needed to talk with you,” Erwin said, almost a little sly, but that wasn’t something Erwin did. He didn’t have a sly voice, he had a manly, and big voice. I bet he was a biker outside of work. And he smoked. He definitely smoked. 

“You l- “ When Levi realized who he was speaking to, he stopped. “Fine, what do you want to talk about?”

“When are you getting out?”

“In about a year or so,” Levi said.

“Fine, have that day booked.”

“And why would I want to do that, Erwin. We’re done, and by the way. If you don’t want everyone to know, then you should fix something with the kids in the closet,” Levi said. He knew it? I let go of my coworker who was completely frozen. 

“What? Who?” Erwin asked and started to walk.

“I don’t know, I heard them when I came in here,” Levi said casual. Now Erwin stood in front of the closet, looking at my coworker and me. 

“Uhm, hey there,” I said awkward. 

“You know Erwin?” my coworker asked.

“He’s my counselor,” I said, right before Erwin dragged my coworker and me out of the closet. First, I looked at Erwin, then Levi who stared at me for a moment, only me. Then I had to look back at Erwin  
since he looked like I just planned a murder again.

“You’re supposed to wait until there are someone in here, didn’t your boss tell you that?” Erwin asked.

“Maybe..” I said, trying to drag out some time.

“I suppose you two ha-“ Erwin started, but I interrupted him. 

“It was my fault, I dragged him in here, sorry,” I said.

“It’s true sir,” my coworker agreed. Bitch. People usually tried to help back. Erwin crossed his arms over his chest as he sighed.

“Don’t do it again, Yeager. I read your file, and from what I saw, you’re a trouble kid. Ten fights within the first semester, and a lot of absence. I’m watching you,” Erwin said, but nodded. “Very well, leave  
now, but if you get in trouble with some other guys today, then I can’t help you.” To look like a bad guy, he wasn’t that bad at all. He was more like a dad of some sort. No, please don’t call him dad. Eren. 

“And one more thing, don’t tell anyone about this happening.”

“About you and Levi? Hmm, sure,” I said and dragged with me my coworker. Why was it painful to know that they had something going on? 

“Another advice Yeager, they can be dirty angels and clean demons,” Levi said right before I rounded the corner. What did he mean by that? Okey, did he have some kind of weird cleaning thing going on? Maybe he believed in angels and such.  
\--  
I met up with Reiner some hours later out in the yard. He was sitting on a bench with another very tall guy. He was sure as hell close to 2 meters. When Reiner saw me coming, he smiled and made s sign for me to sit down on the other side of the table on the bench. 

“Berthold, this is Eren, Eren, this is Berthold. We were friends before we got in prison,” Reiner explained.

“Oh, nice to meet you Berthold. So what are you guys up to?” I asked them wondering, trying to get my mind of a certain relationship between an officer and a criminal. I remembered when I was young, and I wanted to be a cop. I wanted to catch bad guys, and I still wanted to. Now those dreams were out of reach because of my dad.

“Oh you know, honeymoon on the beach,” Reiner said and rolled his eyes. “Just sitting here. You’re getting any visitors?

“Yeah, in two days, Mikasa and Armin are coming,” I said with a huge smile. I had missed them so much. It was like an eternity since I had seen those guys. 

“Am I the only one who have noticed that Jean is trying way too hard to get Marco?” Berthold asked and we all turned to look at Jean. He was sitting at the grass with Marco, talking, maybe overreacting his  
laugher a little bit, but Marco looked happy. A different side of Jean I had never seen. I only saw the sides that tried to beat me up, or drag me down, all the time without any reason. Sometimes he had his reasons, but not every time. 

“No, you wouldn’t know how long he have been dreaming of kissing Marco,” I said before I turned back to them. Watching Jean getting a boyfriend wasn’t a plan of mine. 

 

“Hey, Yeager, you don’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend inside the prison or outside?” Reiner asked me out of nowhere.

“Reiner,” Berthold warned. 

“I can trust Eren,” Reiner excused himself. I frowned a little, but kept silent.

“How come?” I asked without answering the question.

“We have a job, promise to not tell anyone,” Reiner said and lowered his voice so the guards walking around wouldn’t hear. “It’ll make us rich.” Rich? How could you be rich in prison?

“I have some contacts outside the prison, they’ll give us what we’ll need and we’ll sell it in here,” Reiner whispered. Berthold nodded a little uncertain. He didn’t trust me yet. 

“Sell what?” I asked. They both looked at me as if they couldn’t believe their own ears.

“Drugs, Eren, drugs.” Reiner’s face was serious and his eyes locked on mine. Now I was the one who couldn’t believe my own ears. First, he said he trusted me, and then he told me he wanted me to sell drugs. Did he want me to stay in prison for longer than needed? I hadn’t done anything from the beginning of. On another hand, this was money. Maybe I could earn a lot of money, save it and then use it on Mikasa and Armin when I got out. I could take us all away and keep them safe. Maybe Mikasa would want me to sell drugs.

“Why would you ask if I had a boyfriend or girlfriend? And by the way, I’m straight thank you.”

“Because people usually end up telling it to who they’re together with, no matter what,” Berthold said and shrugged.

“But Reiner is in a relationship. He said so yesterday,” I said and frowned. 

“Yeah, with Berthold, so it doesn’t count,” Reiner said and face palmed. Oh, I never saw that coming. I didn’t even know that Reiner liked guys. Berthold chuckled and tilted his head for me to understand a little bit more. That was when I got caught up in something else. How could they be in a relationship in prison if we barely could touch each other, except for all the guys who had tried to beat me up. Count those out. They always found a way. 

“How do you manage to be together? You can’t even touch each other,” I asked confused. Reiner started to laugh out loud before he lowered his voice again. 

“You’re so innocent in prison, Eren,” Reiner said. Excuse me for being new in prison then. “Everyone knows that between four and five, the guards behind the cameras takes break. They’re too lazy to go on a roll so they take it together. There are no cameras at the toilets, in the church, showers or in the storage room where there are many boxes. Just be careful if you’re going to use it. Listen to the door, if there are any sounds there, someone may have sex, most likely.” And he knew this because…. Don’t answer that brain. Too late. I already pictured me them having sex in the storage room. 

“Wait, I thought you liked Jean,” I said confused. I didn’t know why I got that feeling, but it had just popped up and I was so certain it was true. Berthold turned his eyes to Reiner. 

“And why should he think so, Reiner?” Berthold asked earnest. Reiner frowned and chuckled a little before he took Berthold’s hand under the table. I knew because of his movements above the table. 

“Don’t worry, Eren doesn’t know how to read feelings,” Reiner said and smirked. Berthold chuckled and smiled. 

“What did you just say?” I asked angry and stood up.

“Come on, it’s obvious that you’re a virgin and new to relationships,” Reiner said evil while Berthold was laughing. 

“I sense some mocking on Eren, I’m joining,” Jean said as he sat down with us together with Marco. They were pretty close together when they sat down next to me. 

“You’re not invited,” I said while pouting as I sat down again.

“Eren is a virgin,” Reiner teased. 

“Oh, this is interesting, how old are you Eren?” Jean asked evil as he looked at me with those pleased eyes. They came fast to a conclusion here, but it was only half-true. “You’ve never even kissed?” I frowned and stared at them. Would Levi react the same if I said I hadn’t have se- This had nothing to do with Levi. It sounded more and more like I wanted to be in a relationship with him, and I didn’t. I liked girls, vagina, TITS. Remember that. 

“Of course I’ve kissed someone before, and I’ve had sex.” Half-truth again. Ops? They wouldn’t need to know the whole truth either. I only needed to tell them that I actually had been a cool kid at my school. 

“Oh, cool. Was the person pretty?” Berthold asked curious. 

“Berthold, he’s a virgin, don’t bother asking,” Jean said and smiled.

“Sorry, I have to pee,” Marco said and got up. He smiled to Jean and kissed his cheek before he ran off. Jean’s face turned red, and he sat there, unable to move a finger.

“Earth to Jean,” Connie said, who had seen everything. He sat down next to Berthold and tilted his head. Suddenly Jean looked happy, but then sad, and then happy, then sad. He kept changing his  
expression from sad to happy and back again, until I hit him in the head.

“Jean, can’t you only be happy?” I said and narrowed my eyes at him. Was he sad Marco didn’t kiss him on the lips, or that he didn’t get laid? That was stupid. I knew you could be very desperate in jail, but you had to be patient. 

“Marco is soon getting out,” Jean said. Oh, that could explain everything. “I can’t make up my mind if I’m going to be sad or happy. I’m happy he got out, but when he get out, he will forget about me in jail.  
They all want to forget everything about jail, or else they’ll get back in here.” We all looked at him for a while and nodded. Now that made sense. Right now, I had no idea how to fix this either. Did he need a hug? Probably not from me.

“Do you need a hug?” I asked just in case he did need it. Maybe he forgot his urge to mock me. Apparently, he did forget it, because he nodded. I frowned, but hugged him carefully in case he was planning to hit me. He hugged me back as if I was a friend. Maybe I was. Yeah, we were friends. There were all kinds of friends, those you spent all your time with, those you tell all your secrets, those who understand you, those you fight with, but you’re still their friend, and those who you act as enemy with, but can come to if you need help, and so many more too. He was more like an enemy friend. Now I could see behind Jean, and I saw Levi on the other side of the yard, looking this way, from where he stood with his friends. What did he want now? 

“Thank you, I actually needed that, but don’t think for a second that I’ve forgiven you for the horse comment,” Jean said annoyed while hugging me

“Inmates! Lay off,” a police officer shouted at us. I sighed before we let go both of us. 

“Listen now, Jean. If Marco really liked you, then he will stay in contact outside prison, and I’m sure he likes you,” Reiner said and smiled cheering to Jean. Jean nodded and sighed.

“I guess I’m overreacting. Of course he likes me,” Jean said with a huge smile on his face, which made the rest of us lose all out faith in whatever we had faith in.  
\--  
I was thinking about the drugs Reiner and Berthold wanted me to help them with, but why? Why would they want to risk so much and do this? What made them even think about selling drugs? I let the water flow over my head as I showered. They seemed more desperate than smart. Maybe I could just ask them. They were my friends after all.

“You done soon?” a guy outside the shower asked annoyed. Yeah, private time in the shower, you could forget about that. 

“Yeah, soon,” I said back. I doubted they tried to trick me into something bad, but if they told me the reason why they had to sell drugs, then I would maybe help them. I would consider it. Something I already did. Armin and Mikasa could need the money. We were poor and had nothing. None of us. Karma put me in this fucking place! I hit the wall in front of me. The shower was a little square, one wall made of stone right in front of me, which was the main wall in the room, then there were two thin shower walls separating the walls, and in the opening, it was only a curtain hiding my naked body. I really wished for a door.

Focus Eren! I had enough to think about with the shit inside of me, if I didn’t have to think about the drugs too. This was not good. Why couldn’t it just leave my god damn body? The water cleaned my skin, but I still felt dirty. Like it was impossible to wash it off. Would I ever feel like my hands were clean again? All these questions annoyed me. Nobody were there to answer them for me, but I knew one thing. I had to stand up on my own in here. I had to be on my own and help my friends. They didn’t have to take this burden on their shoulder. 

“I’m done, you’ve used to long time. Who is in there?” a voice asked and dragged up the curtains. I turned quickly around and widened my eyes as he stared at my body. He was the guy from the cafeteria who I spoiled food on. Oh shit. 

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m done now,” I said and sighed as I took my towel from over the sidewalls in the shower. 

“Oi, not so fast there, darling,” he said and walked in to me in the shower. He turned the shower off and smirked. Some parts of him got wet, but it seemed like it didn’t matter. 

“Don’t ever call me darling again, if you would be so kind,” I said and tried to push past him, but he grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. My naked body felt the need to run away right now, but  
that didn’t help me at all. The other guys in the bathroom stared at us before they hurried out, hoping to not get in trouble themselves. 

“I’m not kind, and you’ve made fun of me,” he said. Someone told me his name, but I didn’t remember. 

“You’re going to get us both in trouble, idiot,” I said and kicked him between the legs. “What is it with people and pushing me up against the wall?” He moaned out in pain and held over his dick as I hurried pass him, but I didn’t get far. His group stood on the outside. Ouch. 

“It’s easier to hold you that way, but we can use another way,” he said from behind me as he stroke a finger under my cheek.

“Uhm, it’s best if you don’t hurt me,” I said, almost scared now. This could end really bad. I had to get out of here. 

“You attract trouble, don’t you. Oh, I see, you’re the kind of person who gets taken all the time, kidnapped,” he whispered in my ear. His buddies laughed when they saw my naked body. Because this wasn’t embarrassing at all. Where was the police when I needed them? 

“You’ve got it wrong,” I said annoyed, once again, trying to get away from him.

“Relax,” he said and put his hand around my throat. His friends started to laugh and moved closer to me, as he stroke down my back with the other hand. This wasn’t right. I had been told there were two desperate guys in here for sex, and I had met both of them. Wonderful. That just made this prison seem so great to me. 

“I said lay off,” I hissed. My anger welled up, and my strength started to well up in me with the anger. Suddenly, I grabbed his hand and dragged him in front of me before I kicked him harsh to the ground. He coughed as he tried to stand up again. His friends looked at me with wide-open eyes as they backed away a little.

“What the fuck was that?” the guy asked as he stood up. “You’re insane.”

“I know..” I whispered ashamed of what I had done. It wasn’t on purpose. 

“What’s happening in here?” a policeman asked as he came running in to the toilets. Great, now you came in. The guy smirked as he bent his back.

“That guy threw me to the ground. I was only going to take a shower,” the guy moaned out in pain. His friends nodded.

“It’s true, sir. I saw it too,” a guy said. I froze as the officer looked at me. 

“We can’t have that going on around here. You get two marks, and cleaning duty for three weeks Start now. Get to work!” the officer shouted at me.

“But they st-“

“NOW!” he interrupted me. I grabbed my towel and dried quickly before I got dressed and ran out of there. 

Ten minutes later, I was scrubbing the floor in hallway outside some cells. Asshole. He didn’t even know what was happening in there. Karma hit again. My fourth problem, Karma hated me. The floor was dirty and people were laughing of me when they walked by. Erwin had been here and tried to ask if I was fine, but I just nodded and kept on scrubbing the floor. Connie had seen me too. First, he didn’t understand why I had to scrub the floor, but after a while he understood why and laughed. 

“Poor you, now they’ve seen you naked. They will probably spread some rumors,” Connie said and walked away without helping me at all. Not that I expected it. Some of the cells I cleaned outside were empty, and it was interesting to see how they had decorated their cells. Some had some pictures and others had nothing. There was one bed in another cell, which had broken in the middle, so I was wondering where that person might sleep. 

“You seem to get in a lot of trouble, brat,” a voice said. I knew that voice.  
\--Mikasa pow—  
Dad was home, and annoying as always. He was blabbering about how perfect I was and how happy he was to have at least one child with a brain. I never said Eren was smart, but he wasn’t stupid either. He had his ways to be smart on, and those ways could be smarter than any other way sometimes. He just had to get used to that kind of prison life. 

“Mikasa, is this yours?” dad asked and held up a hoodie. Annie. Luckily, my face never revealed me. 

“Yeah, I just bought it. I thought it could be nice to just wear when I’m not going out,” I said and grabbed it. He wasn’t going to touch this hoodie. Annie had been sleeping here for some days, and I had actually felt more alive. She made me feel like all responsibility had gone away. I felt like a teenager, something I had never felt like. I think I felt like a teenager at least, hard to know when you didn’t know the feeling. 

“I see. What are you going to do today?” dad asked wondering as he sat down on the couch. We lived in an apartment close to our school. It was small with only two bedrooms so me and Eren had been sharing before he had to leave. 

“I’m meeting up with Armin today,” I said and threw the hoodie on my bed before I walked back to him.

“Armin?” dad asked warning. 

“Yes. And I’ll be sleeping over a f friend’s place. She’s from school,” I said and shrugged. Dad sighed and nodded. 

“I guess so, but only one night. I need you home tomorrow.” I nodded. I could do that. Annie told me she wanted to show me something. These days, she had been showing me the night of the city. She was able to get around in town and knew all of the pubs. Armin and I spent our time together trying to get a job. We both tried hard so we could do something with our lives, move away. There were no chance we could move away from our parents before we had money, even if we were allowed to. Dad would probably say yes after a while if I got my own money, and did everything, plus, if it wasn’t so far away. About Eren was another case. He would probably have to live at home for the rest of his life.  
The doorbell rang a very short ring. I dragged on some shoes before I said bye to dad and met Armin on the outside. “Oh God, Armin, what happened to you?” I asked when I saw his face.  
He had one big blue mark over his right eye. He breathed heavily out and looked down at the ground with his blonde hair making a wall around his face. My hand went on it’s own and made Armin look up at me. “Did this happen at school?”

“They think they can mess around with me now that Eren’s not there anymore,” Armin said before he took a step away from me. “I don’t want to be weak Mikasa. Not anymore. They bully me every day.”

“You can change school, violence is not the solution. Look what happened to Eren,” I said back at him. What was it with boys and violence? 

“Don’t say that. Eren didn’t use violence, it was self-defense. It’s a difference. I want to be able to defend myself Mikasa,” Armin said sad. His eyes turned to me, showing me his lust for strength. No wonder why he wanted it. Who wanted to be bullied every time they went to school? This couldn’t be Armin’s life, and Eren would have murdered me if he knew I let this happen to him. Armin was Eren’s boy. He said it himself. If he found out that anyone had hurt Armin, he would kill them, and he wouldn’t regret it. Somehow, that made me even scared of both of their futures. 

“I will help you train to become stronger, but it’s only for self-defense,” I said emotionless. Armin shone up and smiled.

“Thank you Mikasa, thank you! I can’t wait to tell Eren about this,” Armin said happy and jumped around. We were going to visit Eren in two days. Armin was excessively excited to see his best friend in prison, but on another side, I had been the only one talking to Eren due to lack of money on his side. 

“Don’t tell him, we need to keep this a secret. He will go insane if he knows you’re in pain out here,” I warned Armin. His smile faded as he nodded understanding. We both understood the risk in making Eren go insane. 

“To something else then. What’s up with you these days, you’ve been so busy,” Armin asked wondering and smiled when we started to walk.

“Oh, you know, stuff. I got a friend, and we’ve been out.” My voice told him nothing of what we had been doing. 

“A friend?” Armin asked confused. He had never heard me say friend before, except about him. 

“Yeah, she’s from the school, nothing big.” 

“Oh, I would like to meet her.”

“Maybe you will, but for now, let’s get a job,” I said and looked at his blue mark. “And something cold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't have so much riren, but I like to build it up, so in the next one, you will probably get a lot of Eren and Levi because of the last sentence. I hope to get them to know each other a little more, not only from the distance. If you have any sugestions, pick-up lines, or jokes I can base some part of my story of, then tell me.  
> I dont' know when the next one will be out, hopefullyI can get some internet, but I'm going to be gone for two weeks. I'm going to write loads of chapters though. With riren, and other shippings. Mainly riren, but yeah. We get other stuff too.


	5. Dead kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading stories, but I've been very busy. I'll try to write as much as I can, but I have summervacation and are never home. Still, I managed to get this made. This is a little more about Jean and Marco than I planned, but don't worry, you won't get a lot of Jean and Maro, this was just very important. And I hope you like my Levi and Eren part, if not, then I'm sorry about the next chapter. You came to the wrong fanfiction, mate.  
> Remember: I do not speak english that well.

Chapter 5  
\--Eren pow—  
I looked up at the short male with his furrowed brow and grey eyes. He looked so tall from where I was sitting on my four, scrubbing a floor. Levi sighed and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest wondering. I bit my lip as I looked at him and threw away my cloth.

“I tend to come up in some.. Disagreement with the prisoners,” I agreed and scratched the back of my head. Why did he have to be so hot with the wrong genitals? It was so damn confusing.

“Like every day?” Levi asked as he rolled his eyes. “And don’t stop cleaning. Someone has to do it, and you probably deserved it.” I wouldn’t say against that, it would only be embarrassing to tell Levi that someone attacked me in the shower while I was naked. Why people attacked me so often, I couldn’t understand. It was as if I was a magnet to trouble. 

“Why are you here? Did you hear about me washing the floor and came to mock me or something?” I asked, pretending to be annoyed before I grabbed my cloth.

“I’m allowed to be wherever I want to be, at least right outside my cell,” he said and rose an eyebrow towards me. I looked a little too quickly up at the cell and his cell number. 

“If you can’t remember what I tell you, then good luck with remembering my number,” Levi said and pushed away from the wall. I stood up and grabbed him before he could walk away. My brain didn’t think further than that. Grab Levi, it told me, and now it left me there alone. He looked from my hand on his upper arm, and up to my face. “What’s wrong, brat?” His arms were strong and firm, just as his attitude. I wondered if he had any weaknesses, or anything cute about him. Maybe he was scared of spiders? I could at least hope that I could be the prince to save the.. wait.. uhm.. the prince to save the prince in need? Yeah, a new fairy tail for Disney. 

“Uhm.. I,” I stammered. Yeah, what is it, Eren? I could just picture Jean’s sly face saying that while laughing of me. 

“You?”

“Sorry, you had some dirty on your arm,” I said and brushed it off. Once again, he looked at me as I was stupid. “Hey, I’m just keeping you clean. You should thank me.” Levi walked over to me and stared right up at me. 

“You should keep yourself clean too then,” Levi whispered, and to me, that sounded very seducing. A chill ran down my back, but not in a bad way. The breath of his touched my lips like a hand stroking his lover while sleeping, as if it didn’t want to wake someone. 

“I am clean, sir,” I revealed while glancing at him. How did he manage to do this to me? Was this what he did to the officer Erwin Smith too?

“You forgot a spot,” Levi said and narrowed his eyes, but amazingly enough, it didn’t scare me. It was more as if it made me ecstatic, overjoyed about something. 

“Where?” I asked almost in my own world.

“Your head,” Levi said, suddenly pushing away. Why did he always do that? Pushing me away after saying something special? Maybe I should do something back. I should say something that would make him run for me instead, but I had to think about something. One sentence, Eren, only one sentence that could make him stay, or come running for me. The thing was that I didn’t know this guy. I only knew his name and nothing more about him. 

“Hey, inmates, go back to work,” a cop called on us. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. 

“I’m the only one working right now,” I said. Levi didn’t have any work, he had free if I understood it right. He worked in the store after all. 

“Both of you can go and clean the gathering hall,” the cop said and smirked at us. Levi turned confused around and stared back at the cop. If stares could kill, this guy would have dressed off and told Levi to torture him all he wanted to. Oh, maybe that was only me. No, that was nobody. His stare only killed.

“Levi, I don’t think you should stare at the cop like that,” I stated worried.

“Shut up, brat. I didn’t do anything sir,” Levi tried, but the cop laughed. 

“You didn’t do anything? There’s a reason why you’re in here,” the cop said and walked off, but I grabbed his arm angry. That surprised both the cop and Levi. They didn’t know about my anger issues did they? Whatever Levi did in his past, he was paying for it with a life in prison, not with cleaning duty because of me. I was not going to drag Levi down with me. 

“This is not fair, he’s a fucking human being, and cleaning the gathering hall is mortifying, disgusting and back-killing. I’m not an old man, but even my back will crack up after cleaning under all those tables. Don’t be an asshole just because you can,” I said annoyed. I was so done with everyone bullying with me, or other people, this was not my wanted life. 

“Brat, shut up, you’re just making it worse,” Levi coughed behind me, but didn’t stop me. The police dragged his arm back and stared at me displeased.

“Know your place, inmate, you just gained yourself another mark. You’re the dogs and we’re the owners,” the cop said annoyed. It was obvious he wanted to hit me, or worse, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t attack an inmate unless I attacked him first. 

 

“Do you know what happens to owners who are not loved by the dog?” I hissed at him. Why did I say this? He was so going to make me regret all of this. A hand grabbed my shoulder and dragged me away from the cop. 

“He’s an idiot,” Levi excused me as and sighed. 

“You will regret it, but fine, take the whole gathering hall. Alone, Yeager,” the cop said while smirking before he walked away. Oh, I didn’t think about that. Great, because now people wouldn’t look at me as stupid and try their luck on me again. What did he think we were doing? Dialog sex? Oh, he had misunderstood oral sex and thought it was face-to-face telephone sex, also called dirty talk. 

“Hey, shitty brat, did you hear what I said?” Levi asked and waved a hand in front of my face. He looked even more annoyed now. Since I didn’t look at him right away, he took that as a chance to be thinking, but I saw it in his eyes. He was in deep thoughts about something. I couldn’t know everything either, but right now, I wish I could know what he was thinking about. He bit his bottom lip while thinking which made it even harder for me. 

“Levi?” I asked him wondering and poked his cheek, but before I managed to touch his cheek with my finger, he waved my hand away as the annoyed fly I was. Oh, you do the nicest thing, Levi. 

“You got yourself up in big trouble, boy. Next time, count to ten when you’re about to become violent. Or, if that doesn’t work,” Levi said and dragged me down to him by my collar, but unfortunately, he didn’t kiss me. Not that I wanted him to either. “Think about something else with that dirty brain of yours. Like you do right now.” Problem five about me, all my emotions were obvious on my face. 

“Inmates, lay off,” a cop shouted at us. We should have found a more private place to stay, because maybe, just maybe, I could have said something smart back before he walked away. Until the next time, I had to think about something smarter to say, and not while I was being all red in the face. 

Later that day I was cleaning the gathering room And Jean was sitting on one of the tables, keeping me with company. The others in the gathering hall, had fun to watch me washing the floor on my four, especially the guy who attacked me in the shower. He was the one who had the most fun of it. I felt like a dog on a mascaraed, I didn’t know who was what, but they were all animals. Jean, Connie and Marco, they had taken off their mask and showed me their true dog, but Berthold and Reiner, I wasn’t sure. Levi, I wouldn’t know. He got all of his skin covered, but I was going to peal it off no matter what. 

“Eren, Levi is staring at you,” Jean whispered, but it was obvious Levi could hear it when he sat on the table next to the one we were by. Levi was thoroughly gracious and well-mannered, even in prison. They got the wrong guy in prison if you asked me. Levi looked like the type to be a teacher or anything that way.   
I looked over at Levi, and just as Jean said, Levi was staring at me. I hurriedly looked back at Jean and breathed heavily. It didn’t mean anything. He looked at me just like the rest of the people in here, and it didn’t comfort me when Connie came running profoundly worried face.

“Eren, what have you been up to today?” Connie asked, he looked almost angry with the people around me. 

“Uhm, cleaning, how come?” I couldn’t possibly tell him about Levi? The knives in my back felt even worse when I stood up from the floor. 

“I meant, what got you to clean the floors?” Connie asked and grabbed my face between his hands. “You can’t bring your work into prison.” I frowned. What was he talking about? 

“What are you talking about?” I asked confused. Did he talk about something I didn’t know? Okey, what rumors ran around about me? The whole group Levi was in turned and looked engaging at us. Now we were the new tv-show. What will happen in the next episode? Watch next Tuesday to find out what the rumors were. 

“Dinner time, guys. Get off your asses and head for the cafeteria,” a cop called.

“Wait, tell me Connie,” I begged him, but he shook his head. 

“After dinner,” he said as he dragged all of us towards the dinner.

Connie never got to tell me what it was, so as I was working in the work shop the other day, almost unable to work because I was so worried about the rumor, and my back was aching. Some people had stared at me when they saw me, some of them were disgusted, and some of them glimpsed enjoyable at me. That rumor had to be a great rumor, for other people, not for me. At that moment, I wished that Connie didn’t meet up with Sasha after dinner. He had stumbled in to her on the way to the cell and she had started to talk with him. I had to admit that from the sideline, they looked very cute. A cop and a criminal had always been hot, except for Erwin and Levi. Huh, what? Shut up bird, you shouldn’t say stuff like that.

“Hey, Mrs. Blouse,” Connie said awkward as he dragged his hand over his not-existing-hair. Sasha chuckled and waved her hands in front of her. 

“Not, Mrs. Please. I’m not married. Single all the way, thank you,” Sasha said. If she couldn’t see the happiness glowing in Connie’s eyes, then she had to be just as stupid as Connie who thought they could become ninja’s in jail. He found a magazine in the store about ninja powers or so, and thought it would be cool if we could all be ninjas. 

“Oh, sorry, but it’s not a bad thing to be single. I’m also single, obvious since I’m in jail,” Connie said awkward. The more he talked the more he failed. 

“Oh God, poor unfortunate soul, did she ditch you because you’re in jail?” Sasha exclaimed angry before he dragged Connie in to a hug. His face flushed red, but Sasha was too busy comforting him in the hug. “Some girls are just awful. You deserve better. You’re nice, pretty, handsome and you eat pretty.” That was a compliment!? What was wrong with this world? Hey, maybe I should use that on Levi. 

“Wait, what?” Jean asked confused. He didn’t understand at all, but I did. I grabbed Jean and took my hand over his mouth before I dragged him after me with an arm around his shoulder.

“Give Connie some privacy now,” I whispered as I dragged Jean away.

“That lucky bastard,” someone said after us. Who was lucky? Connie? 

After that, Connie came back unable to talk out of happiness. Someone even offered me money, and some wanted to talk with me and become best friends, but I had just been creeped out. The mini fridge I was fixing at the moment was the only thing that helped me to work. If I managed to fix this thing, I could manage to sit inside it and hide away forever.   
Some had already fixed what they were supposed to fix, but pretended they hadn’t so they didn’t have to fix anything more. I, on another hand, never taught that trick before two days too late. I shared a desk with one other person, also called Reiner. He had mentioned the drugs one more time, but I said I had to think about it. I was actually considering it, even though I really wanted to be nice and get out of this hellhole. It wouldn’t help me to sell drugs either, only in jail. Would I get the money with me out of jail? If I did, then it wouldn’t help since no one in prison could pay me enough to get an apartment. If I was able to. My dad would probably get papers where it stood that I wouldn’t be allowed to move out before he died.   
After work, I met up with Jean in the cafeteria, but something was wrong. His face was pale and his eyes were sad. Sadness shone out of him. The black hole came over to me and swallowed all of the happiness. 

“What’s wrong Jean?” I asked and helped him sit down. It took him a moment to tell me, but when he started to tell, he was all in his own world.

\--Jean pow—

Yesterday I found Marco at the toilets, brushing his teeth. It was the perfect place to find anyone. Marco turned when he saw me and smiled with his toothbrush in his mouth. The angel face was beautiful even with a toothbrush in his mouth, just like me. I smirked and walked over, leaning against the wash as I looked at him. 

“How was your day?” I asked. Marco was one of those who suited the prison uniform well. The hair of his hung always perfect and his freckled reminded me of the night sky. Marco spit out in the wash and washed his toothbrush. 

“It was nice. Working with the laundry could be better, but Connie can be very funny to have there, so it went well,” Marco said and chuckled. I remembered that I almost killed Connie when I found out he worked together with Marco, but he had told me I could come down whenever I wanted to. I did so, pretending I came for Connie, and after some time, I came for Marco too. Came.. [“Jean, get on with the story!” Eren exclaimed. “You’re so boring.”]

“Yeah, uhm, I spent the day with Yeager. He had to clean the floors, it was very amusing to watch,” I said evil. 

“Relationship goals,” Marco said a little awkward, but he forced on a smile. I frowned and looked at him.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused. “Oh no, me and Eren, we’re not together. That poor looking guy and me could never date.” [“HEY!” – Eren. “Shush, this is my story.” –me]

“You’re not? I thought so,” Marco said confused.

“No, I would never date that bastard.”

“I was wondering why I never saw you guys kiss. Want to join me to the store, I’m going to buy some stuff,” Marco asked wondering. 

“Sure.” I joined him for the store where Levi stood. Levi had always been looked at as the hot one among the people here, but he never seemed interested in anyone. There was a time when everyone thought he was interested in Erwin, but something had happened between them. For about two years ago, there had been rumors that Erwin was unfaithful to Levi, but Levi just ignored it whenever someone asked him. 

“I need toothpaste and noodles,” Marco ordered. Without even talking to Marco, Levi got the stuff and put it on the desk. He asked for Marco’s number, which Marco gave right away. Walking away, Marco frowned. “I’ve always been wondering about that guy. He looks so angry all the time.”

“Eren said he looked lonely,” I said and chuckled. I thought his looked annoyed. Everyone seemed to have different opinions.

“Everyone are lonely in jail, Jean,” Marco said and sighed as we walked through the hall. 

“Are you lonely, Marco?” I asked him with a little smile crossing my face. If he was lonely, I could fix that.

 

“Not really, I got you. Of course I wish I had my friends outside jail, but I got you guys,” Marco said and smiled happily. He always talked about his friends outside of jail as If we weren’t his friends, and that annoyed me, but I couldn’t help but feel more jealous. 

“I have to check something at the toilet,” I said a little sly, and Marco nodded, following me. [“You’re an evil man, Jean.”]

“Berthold and Reiner, did they date before they came to jail?” Marco asked as we walked together. I shrugged. I didn’t really know them that well, Eren was the one in contact with them. He had been more with them lately, which scared me. There was something wrong about those guys. They were nice, but dangerous. They had the same look in the eyes as Eren, and if you hadn’t noticed, Eren wasn’t the safest guy to be around. 

“I don’t really know them that well, but it’s said so yes. It’s said they know about all of the places to get privacy,” I said. We got into the toilet. I looked around, it was busy, but I couldn’t care. Someone stood by the wash and brushed his teeth, the thing was, I would never get privacy anyway. “Too bad we don’t know about a place.” Marco looked at me with a blush.

“This is a prison,” he whispered. He saw my intentions. “We can’t really care about privacy here.”

“I agree,” I said and moved closer to him. I really had to. I had to kiss him. He was amazing, kind of believed in me. Whenever I said something mean or stupid, he just told me and accepted me as who I was. When he first found me, he knew I was a coward, but that didn’t stop him. He came up with all the reasons why I was not a coward. 

“Jean, do you really think this is smart?” Marco asked, but moved his hand to my neck. He was taller than me, but not a lot, so I could still stand normal. 

“Marco, listen. I can’t stop thinking about you, you’re in my dreams and you’re in my head all day. When I work, when I jog, when I eat, when I shower, whenever it is, you’re there. It’s always time. Your freckles remind me of the night sky full of stars and your eyes are two moons. You don’t know how tempted I have been to kiss you these days,” I whispered with my face close to his. He blushed even more before he smiled. 

“You’re always so cliché,” Marco whispered right before I kissed him slowly. This was the best kiss I could ever picture myself having. I loved it almost too much, and never wanted to part from Marco’s lips. My hands went around him and pulled him closed to me.

“Get a room,” the one brushing his teeth complained. Uhm, excuse me, if we could, then I would have used that room. I was the astronaut and he was the moon. Astronauts loved the sky more than anything else in this world, and so did I. At least when I was kissing my sky.  
We parted, but he pressed his against mine once more. I put my hands on his hips again and moved his hips towards mine until I realized what I was doing. I promised myself that I was not going to go too far, so I parted from his lips, but didn’t move away from him. He smiled a little shy and looked into my eyes. 

“You’re a great kisser Jean,” Marco said with a smile. 

“Thank you, you have a great taste,” I said back.

“I do too, I just brushed my teeth after all,” the guy with the toothbrush said annoyed before he walked out. Come on! Ruining the moment here! Marco just chuckled. 

“come on, let’s get back to our cell,” I said and grabbed his hand before we walked out.

Eren sat in front of me with his perfect green eyes and stared at me. My brain was honest, but I was not. Eren was hot, but not my type. He was too good looking with no flaws. 

“I’m so happy for you Jean, it sounded wonderful,” Eren said happy and patted my back cheering, but stopped when he saw that I didn’t smile. The smile on his face faded away and he became serious again. “What happened?”

“I kissed Marco yesterday right after we left Connie to Sasha when you went to talk with Reiner and Berthold. After that, I followed Marco to his cell before I went to my own. Today I was going to meet him in the cafeteria, but he wasn’t there, so I went to his cell, but his buddies hadn’t seen him. Maybe he had taken a shower, but no. No one has seen him the whole day, he’s nowhere. Maybe I scared him away,” I said worried. Why did I tell Yeager this? He wasn’t the love type, he was more of the friend type. I couldn’t even picture him in a relationship at all. This life was shit. My kiss was probably terrible and he was just too scared to tell me.

“Jean, do you know where you are?” Eren asked me wondering and put his hand on my shoulder. 

“The cafeteria? I’m not that stupid Eren.”

“I meant in a prison. Marco can’t have gone that far, and when you find him, you ask him. He’s probably scared to ruin something for either him or you in prison. You know how hard it is to be in a relationship in prison and not just a one night stand, or sex-partners,” Eren told me. I nodded. That actually helped me. The next time I saw Marco, I was going to ask him if there was something wrong. 

“To make me think about something else, how the fuck do you know about sex-partners. You’re new in prison,” I asked wondering. Eren got more and more used to prison. He got so fast used to prison that it scared the shit out of me. 

“Oh, uhm, rumors,” Eren said and shrugged. 

“Yeah, that reminded me about the rumor about you. I’m sorry, but I’ve been too busy with Marco to even hear anything about the rumor,” I said as I removed Eren’s hand from my shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll find out. It’s probably nothing important,” he said. I nodded and sighed. “And I would like to not get in trouble since I’ll be meeting Armin and Mikasa tomorrow.”  
Eren and I walked down the hall, but I always walked around, looking for Jean. How could he even run away from me? I meant, this was me. WAIT! Maybe Eren had said something about my face. I did not have a horse face, and I was sure I was a good kisser. I had practiced a lot when I went to school. 

“What happened?” I heard Hanji ask Erwin. For a reason, Eren’s attention was dragged towards Erwin. Did Eren like Erwin? Okey, I knew he was kind of weird, but Erwin was a little too old. Idiot, he was such an idiot for telling himself he wasn’t gay. I was at least honest. I was bi. I liked tits, and I liked dick. Or ass. Whatever they wanted me to say. I could bottom, but that wasn’t what I usually did. Mostly because bottoming hurt and I didn’t have time to walk around with a sore ass. 

“Marco Bodt, they found him dead behind a mountain of clothes in the laundry room,” Erwin said. My whole world froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and please leave feedback. I love to get feedback on what you liked and what you missed. Next chapter will include Armin and Mikasa surprising Eren a little bit. And of course, Marco's death.. pluss.. Levi will be there for Eren. Maybe Levi does have a soft side, but please be patient. I can't write so much at the moment.


	6. Where did you go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, it's kind of quiet. Like my friend always says, calm before the storm. I hope you can enjoy this chapter as well.

Chapter 6  
\--Eren pow—  
I could remember Jean’s face, how he fell to the ground. His eyes stared right in front of him, looking for Marco’s ghost. They said he drugged himself, but I knew better, and so did Jean. That was the worst part. They buried him the day after and wouldn’t let us see him, even if they knew we were friends. We were just inmates, just a number on our bunks. Nothing more. They didn’t think we had any life outside this prison. Someone didn’t. I had talked to some guys who came out last year, but they had nowhere to go, so they did everything they could to come in again. Jean had been sobbing last night and this day.   
We, who were Marco’s friends, could understand Jean’s pain, and that it was actually worse than ours. I couldn’t even picture how he felt. I felt this bad, and he felt even worse.. I hadn’t really lost a boyfriend before. Even though they just started dating, it didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt as much as if they had been dating for a year.   
Jean sat on his bunk, leaning his elbow on his knees and his face hid in his hands. The room felt empty and full of sorrow where we all had gathered. The walls were even darker than before and the air was gone. The steps passing our cell didn’t matter, we paid it no mind. Reiner and Berthold sat next to me on my bunk. They didn’t really know Marco that well, but they were here for us. We had tried to talk with Jean, but he refused to answer. His silence killed us all, and even when we tried to show him some love by either a hug or just a gentle touch, he shook our hands off. 

“He needs some time,” Berthold whispered in my ear. I nodded and sighed. Armin and Mikasa would see it on my face that something had gone wrong today. Connie sat down on the edge of Jean’s bed after putting a carpet around Jean. The air felt kind of chilly, but I knew it wasn’t. It was never cold in prison at summer time. It was almost too hot, but when the winter came, it was ice cold I heard.  
For some reason, Erwin came in and looked at us. He looked down at the floor before he looked up at us again, but Jean didn’t have patience enough. He stood up, but it was obvious what he was going to do.

“You son of a bitch!” Jean shouted with tears in his eyes as he walked slowly towards Erwin. I moved and jumped down from the bed while Jean was talking, Connie saw the same. “You knew Marco. You were his counselor, and you know he would never do drugs. He was soon getting out! Either, it was fake, or someone forced him! You heartless piece of shit!” Right before Jean managed to smash his fist in Erwin’s face, I hit it so he missed and both Connie and I dragged him back. Jean tried to pull away, but after a while, he stopped. The look in Erwin’s face made us all become quiet. He coughed and straightened up his back. 

“I am sorry for your lost. I know nothing can replace Marco, but I’m going to tell you. We tried to get you to the funeral, but they refused, just don’t hate on us. We did what we could. We do our job, sometimes it’s really hard work and we hate yourself when we go home, but we have to follow the rules. Remember this, we’re all following a system, but you hate on those who are forced to follow it, not those who force. We managed to do one thing, you don’t have to work today or tomorrow. That’s unfortunately all we could manage. I hope he can rest in peace,” Erwin said and bowed his head. I never liked Erwin, mostly for his appearance and his friendship with Levi, but right now. I couldn’t hate him. Jean relaxed and walked over to Erwin. Erwin didn’t even flinch when it looked like Jean was about to hit him, and as sudden as Marco’s death, Jean grabbed Erwin’s hand and shook it. Without saying anything, Jean walked back to his bed, back to his pose of depression.   
Erwin walked out again, and we were back to our mourning. 

“What is that damn carpet for?” Reiner asked confused. He was talking about the carpet Connei repeatedly put around Jean’s shoulders. “I never understood the part about the carpet. I watch a series named Sherlock Holmes. Even that smart ass didn’t know.” Connie looked annoyed up at Reiner and sighed.

“It’s for comfort, and it looks good on him,” Connie said and looked angry away from Reiner. “Read the moment Reiner.”

“Get back to work, inmates,” a cop shouted at us. I narrowed my eyes. A man had just died and he told us to act normal? Jean wouldn’t even be able to take a piss on his own. 

“Have you no heart? Can’t you see he’s in shock. He’s wearing a carpet, lay off,” I said and continued with a whisper to Reiner. “Quote Sherlock Holmes.” It was maybe not exactly what he had said, but it was something close to it. Reiner pushed my shoulder gentle with his own and smiled a little cheering smile. “And by the way, we’re not going to work. Talk to Erwin Smith if you got a problem with that.” His eyebrows went down like a plane crashing before he walked away. I looked at the clock and jumped down from bed. 

“I’m going to the meeting room to meet my sister and best friend, I’ll be back,” I said and walked out. They all muttered something; I just took it as a “fine”. I felt the tears pressing on, but I wasn’t going to cry now, not when I was going to meet Armin and Mikasa. Marco had been such a good guy, he had the kindest and cutes laugh, he had those special freckled, and he was special by personality and soul. No wonder why Jean mourned over Marco. He was a good friend, and probably a good kisser, since that was the only moment Jean had time to experience with Marco as boyfriends, still, they had moments together as friends. Treasure those.   
When I came to the desk in front of the door to the meeting room, I looked through the window in the door with a smile. 

“Looking for someone?” Sasha was the one behind the desk this time. She smiled happy to me and looked through her list.

“I’m going to meet Armin and Mikasa today. They stand on number AC6676,” I said and suddenly I felt a tingling in my stomach. Meeting my friends would make this day a lot better. I could just picture Armin and Mikasa coming in the door. Armin would probably run over and hug me, telling me never to leave his side again. I wouldn’t care what others said about unhealthy friendship, I would kiss Armin’s cheek, and I would hug Mikasa so tight that she would have to go to the doctor afterwards. 

“Yeah, they stand on the list, but they haven’t showed up yet, you can wait here,” Sasha said and smiled a little. I nodded. Strange, Armin was never late, but it didn’t matter. I could wait an hour if it meant I would meet them. 

“I’m sorry for Marco Bodt,” Sasha apology. I knew some of the cops, or some of their names, it was Erwin, Sasha, Pixis and Hanji, but there were way more than those. It was just that it seemed like they weren’t robots. They weren’t heartless. Okey, I didn’t know what Hanji had as a heart.. 

“Thank you,” I said and leaned against the wall. 

“Tell me if I can help you with something,” Sasha said as she started to write. 

“I wi-“ There it was. Maybe she could help with something. I knew it was against the rules, but it looked like she had a thing for Connie. “So Sasha, how is your love life?” I asked her wondering. 

“My love life? Oh, Eren, I’m not really interested in you, sorry,” she said awkward. I blushed and shook my head quickly. 

“Nononono, I didn’t.. mean that. How do you ship someone together?” I asked Sasha wondering. I could see it on her face she didn’t understand that I was actually going to ship her with someone. Making people think about something else can always help. If she wasn’t interested in Connie, then I would have to try and make him think about something else as well. Jean too. Especially Jean, but this wasn’t my fault.

“I don’t really know,” she said. Her brain was screaming from too much thinking. We stood there wondering for a while, but we stopped when we realized that none of us knew anything about romance at all. Some people came out of the door and some people entered, I was not one of them. Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty. Forty. I pushed away from the wall annoyed. “Doesn’t look like they’ll be coming today.” I nodded. Well, that made this day so much better!   
I waited an hour and skipped dinner to come first to the phone when it was calling time. The calling time was in and I grabbed a phone, calling Armin’s phone.   
Waiting. Waiting.   
Nothing. I called Mikasa, but nothing. I even went as far to call dad, but he didn’t take it either. Nobody. I didn’t have any friends to call at school, so I had no chance to call them. 

“Historia,” I whispered. I was about to call her when the cop’s annoying voice attacked my head.

“Next Yeager, you have called enough,” he said. I narrowed my eyes and kicked the wall before I walked away. This day became better and better. Yesterday Marco died and today Armin and Mikasa didn’t even want to talk with me. Maybe something had happened. Maybe dad had done something? What had happened to them? I felt the anger well up in me, but I knew I couldn’t let the anger take over. Calm down. Calm down, Eren. I just had this huge feeling my dad had something to do with this, or else he would have picked up, only to shout at me and curse me. He was nice until he realized I was different and that it was my fault mom died.   
I pressed my hand over my chest when I didn’t calm down. The halls had a few guys in it, but they minded their own business. Please Armin, you’re my buddy, nobody could hurt you. People thought of him as a coward and weakling just because he was smart, but I would rather be smart than strong. Armin was the strongest one among us; he was the one protecting us, keeping us together. Whenever I got annoyed at Mikasa for acting like my mom, he always saved me out of a huge quarrel. 

“I seem to always pass you when you got some trouble, brat.” I knew that voice. Brat. Suddenly my anger went a little down, but I was still angrier than I should be. Dad could hurt my family. He could have done something.

“Go away,” I whispered. Finding a private room to calm down wasn’t the easiest part. 

“Now you’re being bossy. I like the bossy you, but right now you seem to need some help. Come on, follow me,” he said and I heard his steps go down the hall. I looked up from the floor and frowned. Nobody looked at us. The air in the prison was as normal, empty and full at the same time. Slowly I started to follow him, managing not to kick anyone at the way. Oh, the guy I passed right now, could I please kick him? It would help me a lot to kick someone.   
Levi took me with him to the church and sat down on a bench in there, making space for me. There were only two more guys in there. If they were praying or reading porn was hard to know. Levi didn’t look at me, which made me very happy. If he saw my fucked up tired face, then I could just forget talking with him later. My face was a mushroom, a poisonous one. Without saying anything, we sat there. My eyes looked around in the church wondering. 

“Have you calmed down?” Levi asked quiet. I nodded slowly. Amazingly enough, I had calmed down by following him and sitting at a new place. “Following someone can take your mind of stuff. I won’t ask you what happened.”

“It’s not that big of a secret. Marco died, he was a friend of mine. The other friends of mine, outside the prison, they were going to meet me today, but they never showed up. Armin, Mikasa, nor my dad would pick up the phone, so it dragged my mood down to hell and further,” I said annoyed. They were my friends!

“Marco’s death will be hard in the beginning, you will always remember it, so don’t give a fuck about those who say you will get over it. Still, you will have to be able to think about other stuff too, make   
other people happy, but firstly yourself. Call you friends again tomorrow, maybe something was wrong today and they didn’t hear the phone.”

“I don’t have more money.” Right, I couldn’t be that angry at the cop pulling me away. My money wouldn’t be able to make a call to Historia. 

“You can borrow some money from me. I never use it anyway,” he said as he leaned back on the bench. 

“Uhm, Levi, I don’t really understand you. First you’re kind, then you’re seducing, then you’re cold, and then you’re nice again.” His lips cracked up in a small smile, but it disappeared right away again. 

“I’m actually very easy to understand if you get to know me,” he said and looked right in front of him, while I looked at him. His beautiful eyes were clouds. Making all kind of weather, but hiding the happiness and light. What he was thinking now was impossible to guess with all those emotions in his eyes and face. 

“Let me get to know you then,” I whispered shy back. His charming face looked quickly over at me. 

“It would be a mistake to get to know me, but try then. You’re an open book,” he said. “Now you’re offended, and now you’re more offended because I know you’re offended. How can you even look that offended?” I sighed and looked stubborn away from him. Open book my ass. 

“I’m not an open book,” I said stubborn. Levi grabbed my hair and turned my face back towards his.

“I never said it was a bad thing. It’s tiring if I have to read everybody,” he said before he let go of my hair. Be nice and put your hand back, please. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t be that offended then.”

“You shouldn’t, but it’s obvious the temper is a problem for you. Did you do what I told you to do?” I blushed when I remembered. Think about something dirty. Dirty thinking wasn’t in my mind after Marco’s death and Mikasa and Armin’s disappearance.

“Interesting how you only remembered the dirty thinking and not the counting. Teenager boy’s in a nutshell,” Levi said amused. That was meant offensive. 

“Oh yeah, you’re not so much older yourself. You’re probably just making fun of me because you’re still like this yourself.” My smirk was wide. We have a winner. 

“I’m twenty-eight,” he said and rose one of his thin, perfect eyebrows. We have a loser. Me. 

“Twenty-eight? I thought you were twenty!” I exclaimed out in the church. He shushed on me and shrugged. He looked nothing like twenty-eight. Okey, he’s serious face made him look like that, but else than that he looked so much younger. Maybe I just had seen old looking guys, and I was the one who was weird. 

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not.”

“Me neither.” Silence. The silence annoyed me. This was a moment I really wanted to talk about everything, but had nothing to say. Oh, save the day Eren.

“You eat very nice, Levi.” I HAD NEVER SEEN A MORE AWKWARD FACE! He’s face was just saying: seriously. He dragged a hand through his hair and let it stay there for some seconds before he took it away. One of the guys in the church left, and the other one started to make some noises. That was the porn guy, obviously. 

“You’re seeking trouble.” 

“I know,” I said and looked at his hand. One day I would be able to touch that hand. Those small, cozy hands that lay on his lap. He saw what I looked at, but didn’t mention it. Still, his fingers stretched little bit. 

“I’m not the romantic type, I’m the type you don’t want to call boyfriend.” His voice was firm and low as he talked. It was like listening to a teacher giving me detention, or worse, a letter home. To be honest, I preferred them throwing me out of school than a letter home. 

“As you just heard, I may not seek the romantic type. And just so we get this clear, I’m not gay,” I said. STUPID! Don’t say a pick-up line and then say you’re not interested. That was like inviting someone and not showing up. Eren, you shit head. 

“Yeah, right, if you’re not gay, I can leave now then. Here I thought we started to know each other. Didn’t sound like you were interested in friends either,” Levi said as he stood up. Problem six about me; I talked before thinking. I really fucked up this moment, didn’t I? He just helped me when I needed it, and then I said something stupid. I forgot sadness from my friends while talking with him. He knew it, he knew he managed to calm me down. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that, I just don’t know anything about it. How does even two guys date? Not that I’m saying I’m gay or that we’re going to date. I’m just saying.. I don’t know what I’m saying. I don’t know how two guys can even be together. Reiner and Berthold looked at me like I was just born when I asked them how they dated in jail.” There it was, Levi gave me the same look, but I felt even more ashamed now. The eyes stared at me before he sighed, looking at me with his cold face again. 

“Two guys have sex, two guys kiss, two guys date, two guys talk. The same as any other relationship,” Levi explained calm and relaxed. The more he talked, the more stupid and embarrassed I felt. 

“Don’t tell me you got a hole down there hiding, because I sure as hell don’t,” I said as I stared at my pants and then his. Wrong! Should never have done that. I looked quickly up at his face again. 

“Open book, just as I said. You sound like the typical bottoms until we’re not talking about anything sexual, then you’re all brave and full of trouble. You sure you got something down there?”

“If I didn’t, I would shoot myself.”

“Being a girl isn’t that bad.”

“No, but being a guy without a dick is bad for me.”

“Why is that?”

“Jean can’t have more to mock me for,” I said honest. Seriously, I hadn’t been the most active one in bed so I needed some honor. Jean could easily take that pride away. Not by cutting my dick, but obviously other stuff I might do in the future. 

“Size doesn’t matter, it’s how you use it.”

“So if I used it better than Jean, I would feel victory,” I said confused. This felt weird, I talked with Levi about my dick. 

“You’re dirtier than I though. You have to know if he uses it well though, good luck with finding out that.” Oh shit. Dirty talk reminded me that I hadn’t showered for a while, and when I did, they were very short. The shower wasn’t very appealing after what happened. I could feel the stares on my body when the water poured over my body. 

“I should take a shower. Where do you shower?” I asked. I hadn’t seen him in the shower ever, he had to shower once. Hopefully, we could change the subject. I didn’t want to think about having sex with Jean. 

“Be kind and don’t stalk me, Yeager,” he said without any emotions at all in his voice. 

“That was not what I meant. I didn’t know if there were any other showers or toilets,” I said confused. Sorry Levi, stalking you sounded very appealing to me. 

“There are three others, we’re divided by our departments, you’re in the second department I guess,” Levi said and shrugged. “I’m in the first.” Made sense then. Everyone couldn’t be at the same toilet. There were already a line every time I went in there. Everyone wanted to take a shower or pee all the time. There was one day when nobody could be in there because one of the prisoners had this horrible smell after taking a shit. When he went in to the toilet, we all feared the worst.   
We sat there for a while, I was talking about stuff and he was listening. I told him about some moments at school and the school-trips. There had once been this guy who nobody ever liked, so they carried his mattress outside the tent and put him in the forest. He asked if it was me, but it wasn’t. Luckily enough, it could have been me. The problem was that nobody wanted to piss me off, except for the guys who were stronger than me and new it. I didn’t look like a strong one, but I could be very strong if they.. uhm.. ruined it for me.   
I told him about funny stories and other moments I really enjoyed in my life together with Armin and Mikasa. All my worries about them were gone, and the sadness for Marco had left me, but I knew it would come back later one. Right now I just wanted to forget it. Later on, I would have to go and check on Jean. Connie was probably keeping him with company, he and that blanket. 

 

“There’s something special about you, Yeager. I can’t really point my finger at it, not if it’s a good thing or a bad thing either,” Levi said in the end. “I’ll have to leave.” I nodded shortly. The perfect moment was now over. This talk would never appear again. He wasn’t the type to talk like this, even though I was the one who talked. “Two more things, Yeager.” He grabbed my chin between his two fingers as he stood in front of me, making me look at him. “First, gay or not, I don’t like to be made fun of. If you’re not interested, then don’t act like you are. Second, stick out of trouble. The next time might be the time when you’re not as lucky as you have been.” When he let go of me and walked away, I called a bye after him and he waved a hand at me over his shoulder.   
Back to the depression room, Jean was eating with Connie, still not saying anything while Berthold and Reiner played a card game. Connie asked me three times how it went, but I shook it off every time he asked. In the end, I just told him that they didn’t show up. Wait, why didn’t I ask Levi how to make people date each other? Better luck next time. Maybe he could teach me something about love as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, even though you didn't get to meet Mikasa and Armin yet. The next chapter is done as well, but will be published tomorrow when I've looked over it. It's the best I can do to not have so many writing mistakes.


	7. Hungry lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I've written the next one too... read and enjoy.

Chapter 7  
\--Armin pow—  
Mikasa stood on the other side of the door, watching me. Sad eyes searched over me to find any wounds or marks, but she couldn’t find any. I blushed when I showed her my handcuffs and sighed. Hopefully, they would let me out again. The police couldn’t seriously blame me for what happened. It was just because they came when I defended myself. 

“Armin, are you fine?” Mikasa asked me. She gave me the same sad look she had given Eren when we stood on the other side of the door and he was inside the room. I could remember looking at him, he was so angry, but he showed no fear or regret. Eren’s face had been hard and cold when he was put in here, at least when his father visited him, but my face. My face showed everything it shouldn’t show. Yes, Eren’s face showed all of his emotions, but that was only anger back then. I feared what might happen in jail and if I would ever get out again, I worried what would happen to my grandfather or Mikasa, I was angry at myself and those guys for putting me in jail and I was sad I actually ended up in here. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” I lied and looked down at my feet. Mikasa looked at me through the bars and stroke over it. “What should I tell Eren? We never showed up.”

“Don’t worry about Eren. He might be angry now, but when he hears about this, he’ll forget all about the meeting,” Mikasa said and nodded. It was true, but what if I ended up in the same jail as Eren? Would he be happy or mad? I couldn’t make him angry!

“What if-“

“Stop it, Armin. Right now, we must try to make them understand that you did nothing wrong,” Mikasa told me. I ran over to the door and grabbed her hands through the bars. This wasn’t my fault, but the world was cruel. 

“Please, I don’t want to be in prison forever. I wanted to be a lawyer, but I can never be that now,” I said sadly. Right now, I would focus on getting out, after that I could focus on my dream job again. 

“I know, Armin. We’ll fix this, but I can’t go back now. I wish I could have visited Eren, but his father will know. I’ll live with Annie for a while, something is wrong with Grisha, but I don’t know what it is,” Mikasa said. I understood. Sometimes, it was like he was another person. 

“I feel like he doesn’t want us harmed, but can’t help it,” I said confused. I didn’t know what it meant, but it meant something. Grisha had always been a nice guy until it all went down in the family. Poor Mikasa. This was the second family she lost. Eren killed the killers who killed her family, but nobody could know that either. Oh, that was many kills.

“We are some screwed up people,” Mikasa said and took a step back from the bars. She knew they had cameras and listened to everything we said. 

“If it help, then you won’t be in here for long Armin,” Mikasa said. 

“That doesn’t help me. It will still follow me for the rest of my life. All my hard work for nothing.”

“We got to practice a little. Use it in prison. You’ll need it.” With that, Mikasa left. She was always like that. Taking care of us, but not showing it as much as, for example like Eren who showed it a lot. We hadn’t gotten to practice more than one day, but it was a whole day with a lot of effort. She taught me how to react if someone came up behind me, she taught me how to attack, even though I wasn’t going to use it, so we focused most parts on the defense.   
Carefully I took a step back to the middle of the prison and breathed out. In here I would have a lot of time on my hands. Maybe I could try out some of the stuff Mikasa told me to practice on in my bedroom. I told her I didn’t like to train together with other people, so she showed me stuff I could do on my own at home.  
Eren, now we’re both going to jail.

\--Eren pow—

“I don’t want to!” Jean whined as I tried to drag him with me towards the breakfast room. 

“You. Have. To,” I hissed. Jean grabbed on to the door handle while I held around his waist, trying to drag him over to a table. He hadn’t eaten since Marco died, and I was not going to let him join Marco.   
The only thing he had been doing these days was to make fun of me, mock me, and laugh of me. It was annoying, but if that made him talk, I would accept it. He was maybe annoying, an asshole and self-centered, but he was one of the few here who actually helped me. He was not going to starve to death. 

“I’m not hungry,” Jean complained. The whole cafeteria had turned. In the background, I could hear Connie, Reiner and Berthold laugh of us while the others just stared, trying to hold in their laugh. When I looked over my shoulder, I could even see Levi raising an eyebrow. 

“This is ridiculous. You’re making me look like an idiot.” I tried to kick away from the wall, but he refused to let go and I knew that if I focused on removing his hands from the handle, he would take the chance and run away. 

“See, I knew it was good for me to be born. Nothing is worse than a temperamental idiot,” Jean said and tried to kick me away. Well, fine then. I tackled him, but unfortunately, he fell backwards and on top of me. My back hit the ground and the back of his head crashed into my forehead so the back of my head also crashed to the floor. The cops just laughed of us without helping us. Jean turned confused out, probably wondering why he had such a soft landing. For a while, Jean could only stare down at me as he lay there, his whole body touching mine, but I had a too big head ache to worry about his body on mine right now. 

“Eren, you okey?” Jean asked as he stroke over my forehead where he had crashed. It didn’t hurt for him?! Oh, yeah, he didn’t have a floor behind his head. 

“It just hurt a little bit,” I said as Jean stood up, and dragged me after him. The whole world spun around me and before I knew it, I moved in to kiss the floor again. Jean grabbed after me, but someone pushed him away before a hand grabbed me and it dragged me up, once again. Levi dragged me up, almost too close to him, but still too far. My body was an inch away from touching all of his body. Even though he stood with his side towards my chest, it meant everything to me. 

“You’re disturbing the non-existing peace,” Levi said without looking at me. He was staring at Jean, and not in a good way. Jean froze and nodded before he slowly walked over to his table. 

 

“I’m suddenly very hungry,” Jean said and sat down next to Connie, still frozen. At least he was eating, even though he now looked both scared and sad. Some in the cafeteria started to laugh while   
someone just turned to their own food, Levi turned to me. No, I did not compare myself to his food!

“One day you’re all depressed and the other you’re the entertainment of the day,” Levi said as he started to walk towards his own table again. I grabbed him, now knowing what to say.

“Why don’t you join our table?” I asked him when he looked at me. His beautiful eyes searched me for some tricks, but it was none there. I meant it. I had to talk to him, even if he wasn’t that interested and always walked away from me. He was the one who always ended our conversation after all, as if he realized something. 

“You’ve got enough trouble as it is, brat, let’s keep your trouble at a low level,” Levi said before he walked over to his own table once again. I bit my lip while walking to my own. As I sat down, my friends stared wondering at me. 

“You’ve got something to tell us?” Berthold asked wondering with a smile. I shrugged while eating my own food. Why couldn’t Levi just.. Just.. give up?

“I will tell you something, Eren. Levi is a person, different from everybody else. If you want his attention, then you also have to be different. Don’t you think many guys wants him? Exactly, so you have to be the one he choose,” Reiner said and leaned back in his chair. 

“I’m not in some kind of romantic drama movie,” I said and rolled my eyes. They didn’t know Levi, not that I did either. 

“Then fucking be in one. They always get the person in the end of the movie,” Jean said silent as he ate. It had been three days since I sat in the church with Levi. During those three days, I had met up with Levi and talked with him, trying to get to know him. My goal was to make him break out in laugher, not trying to hide it. All of this while Jean hadn’t done anything else than sticking to himself. 

“I..” I said without continuing the sentence. 

“Have never kissed or fucked anyone,” Reiner completed for me.

“Do you have to so blunt about it? And yes, I’ve kissed someone. You sound like the most sexual guy ever,” I stated.

“I’m usually not so blunt about it, but I am indeed a little sexual. Still, you need some serious help,” Reiner said before he stabbed his fork in his food. Unbelievable, the fork didn’t break! 

“Give me a handbook if you have.”

“You don’t understand, we’re going to help you,” Berthold said.

“Are you guys making fun of me?”

“That too. While we’re laughing of how stupid you are, we’re going to help you get laid,” Jean admitted. I knew it. I was entertainment, once again. “I’m the lord of looking good after all.”

“Eren, who did you kiss?” Connie suddenly asked. I coughed awkward.

“Uhm, my best friend Armin. Some guys were mocking gay people, writing fag on the blackboard and stuff, and Armin kept saying he wanted to prove that being gay didn’t feel bad. Since he was gay, he got hurt by everything they wrote and said, so I dragged him up and made out with him in front of the class,” I told while looking down at my food. 

“I guess you got up in some trouble then,” Berthold said wondering.

“Yeah, I’ve been called fag ever since, but I don’t’ really care. They can call me whatever they want, as long it’s me they’re calling stuff and not Armin,” I said calm. 

“Good, you’ve got guts. Show that gut to Levi, and hope for the best,” Reiner said and showed me the fist. I frowned but hit his fist with mine. “I bet you can’t even make him kiss you. He’s way too picky, but it’s worth a try.”

“Don’t be stupid, I can get laid if I want to,” I said annoyed. What did they take me for? Some stupid pillow princess? 

“Let’s have competition, the one who gets most points win,” A random man behind us said. The whole table behind us moved over and sat on our table. Oh god, this was not cozy. I had Jean pressed against me on one side and a man I didn’t know on the other side so everybody could fit. I saw that Connie, Berthold and Reiner said just as tight as we did on the other side of the table. 

“I’m not in,” Jean said annoyed as he tried to get away. God, I remembered one of these guys. The bold man had tried to rape me in the hallway. He stared at me with a smirk and tilted his head. 

“The buttercups are living up to their name,” one of the guys said and stroke over Jean’s cheek. 

“The rules are simple. Each prisoners got their own value. If you fuck those guys over there, then you get only one point, for example. Cops are worth ten points,” a guy said and shrugged. “Easy. He took up a paper and pen from his pockets and started to write. Why in the world did he walk around with that in his pockets.

“You guys in?” they asked wondering.

“I’ve got a boyfriend, idiots,” Reiner said annoyed. 

“Good excuse. The other three of you. Are you chickening out, or doing this?” they asked evil. Yes, they got us when they called us buttercups. 

“I can’t do this,” Connie said shy.

“What do we even win from this?” Jean asked. He was more annoyed than ever now. Poor guy, people forced him to have sex right after Marco’s death. 

“The losers give their salary for one month to the winner. Easy,” a guy said and handed us paper with names on. They had written down the gangs around here and given them point. The leader of the gang gave more points than the other members. Levi gave… nine points. Almost has much as a cop. 

“And a new name for the group,” Jean said. He was actually thinking about this? Had he no heart?! 

“Fine, a new name. You’ll be named the commanders if you win this game,” a guy said as he smiled. 

“I’m in,” Jean said and folded the paper.

“Me too then,” Connie said as he sighed.

“I’m so getting in more trouble for this, but fine, I’m in,” I finally said. Sorry, this was a trouble game. “WAIT A MINUTE!” they all looked at me. The other people in the cafeteria were too busy to even care about my.. uhm.. outburst. “Why do you get seven points from me?” 

“We look at you as the leader of the buttercups even if you’re new. And anyway, you somehow always get away when we try to take you,” they said. The bold man kissed the top of my head with a smirk. 

“Good luck, puppy.”

“And what’s with all the nickname?” I wondered as I tried to push the bold man away. 

“Why did you sign in?” Connie asked Jean.

“I’m tired of being depressed about Marco. Maybe this can help me think about something else,” Jean said. Understandable, but how was I supposed to gain points? “Guys, I will now give you an advice. You both have a thing for someone else, just like me. Picture Levi’s or Sasha’s face while doing it. It might help you.”

“Sasha doesn’t have a dick,” Connie said as if Jean was the stupidest guy on earth. Oh, that made sense. Connie wasn’t even gay. 

“Same goes for Jean, so no worries,” I said evil. 

“You piece of shit.”

“You say the most beautiful words.” Jean shot lighting through his eyes towards me. Well, we were maybe a team now, but we were still not so good friends. Still, it was good that he ate. He needed it now.   
After work, he clock was between four and five as I sat out in the meeting hall, looking at the list. I loved it when we quit early. I knew no guards were behind the camera now, but I still had the feeling they were watching me. They could always go back on the tape and check if something happened, but I believed they were too lazy to do that. How could we know if they actually had sex with the people they said they had it with? Maybe we just had to believe that it was true. I looked at the back of the paper, and there it stood. At the end of the paper it stood: “You must have their autograph.” Oh shit. This would never work. I had already seen one of the other guys in the church. It was maybe a one pointer, but still.   
Why did I sign up? I should just go and tell them I couldn’t do this. Why did I always have to talk before thinking? On another hand, people could respect me a little more if I did this.  
How in the world could I get their autograph? Hey, excuse me, but after we both cum, can you just write your autograph on this piece of paper? I could just picture their confused face as they were just points in one kind of silly game. Hey, now I could get a lot of money, so maybe it would be better than the option Reiner and Berthold gave me about the drugs. Strange how Marco died right after the started to sell drugs. They would never sell to Marco so it was not big deal anyway.   
When I looked up, I saw the bold man head over to me. He sat down on the other side of the table with a smile and put his hands over mine.

“Listen up, you’re a seven, I’m a six, we can both gain some points from this,” he said as he smiled. I frowned before I ripped my hands lose from his hands. 

“Don’t even try, you tried to rape me,” I hissed at him. His eyes shone of lust and his smile tried to kill me. One thing was for sure, I was not going to lose against him. It didn’t matter if I didn’t win, as long as I got more points than him. I looked down at the list while he watched over me. There were one person I could already get five points from, the guy who tried to take me in the shower. “He’s so strong, why doesn’t he give more points?”

“It’s not based on strength, but how easy you can fuck them. He’s a pretty easy target, but only if you can bottom,” the bold man said. I didn’t even remember his name. What was it again? Leo! His name was Leo, and his friend’s name was Casper. Not so bad memory after all. 

“You’re easy to fuck, why don’t you give two points?” I asked sly. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hair over the table. Oh shit, I suddenly wished these tables were bigger. 

“Do you know how to get people’s autograph? You force them, and I’m soon about to get yours,” he said as he ripped in my hair. Fun fact, I liked it when they were rough, but not this kind of rough. Honestly, I had never tried rough sex, so I didn’t know if I liked it. His hand was a huge knot in my hair, being ripped open.

“How nice, uhm, can you please let go of my hair?” I asked, trying to remain calm. I was never going to tell Mikasa or Armin about this. Maybe I should try my luck on newbies, they gave three points after all. All newbies. 

“Not really, My goal is you, Levi, a cop, and Robert,” he said. All of those gave loads of points, but I had never even talked to the guy named Robert. He was trying his luck on Levi? Oh god, I was so going to lose. “See you later, I’m not in the mood to fuck you on the table.” He let go and left me sitting there, dead. R.I.P me. Please shot me in the head and throw me out of the window.   
There were only a few guys sitting in the meeting room, but I was sitting alone, happy it was very quiet. At this moment, selling drugs sounded more appealing than the sex game. Maybe I should go and ask if I could sell drugs. It would obviously give me more money and I wouldn’t have to get jealous. If I quit the game, then it didn’t’ mean he wouldn’t try to screw Levi, it would only mean I lost to Leo. Losing to Leo would kill my pride worse than losing to Jean. 

I stood up from the bench and walked towards the yard. The prisoners tried to be as much outside as they could, at least when it was this nice weather. The fence ruined a little bit, but I could still feel the sun touching my face and the wind swimming trough my brown, messy hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. Catching all of the air I could. When I opened my eyes, I saw Leo heading for Levi who was talking to his friend Farlan. Kiss my ass. No, please don’t. I caught up in speed and hurried over to Levi. Leo saw me and stopped when I stood next to Levi. Smirk. He couldn’t take two at the same time.   
Now, Eren, you forgot to think about what you should do afterwards. Both Levi and Farlan looked at me, waiting. Farlan had to smile a little when he saw me. Was I funny? 

\--Levi pow—

“Levi, you’re ruining your rumor by helping the guy with the brown hair,” Farlan said, but I just rolled my eyes. I was just helping him. Those green eyes just dragged me towards him. They were the ring from Lord of the rings, telling me to save their god damn ass every time. I had my plans, but the closer I got to my plan, the more it got ruined. How could my plan work, if Eren kept getting loser in a way I didn’t plan. Anyway, he always got up in trouble. I had the feeling he was in trouble right now, but now I was not going to come to his rescue. 

“His name is Eren Yeager,” I muttered and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“Fine, let’s drop it. I just find it funny that you’re actually getting over your last ex because of him. I think that’s good,” Farlan said with a smile. What in the world was he talking about? If he thought I was forgetting my revenge, then he was wrong. When Erwin asked me how long I was going to be here, I always said a year, even though it was not. It was kind of a internal joke. Farlan and I was soon getting out, so getting in trouble was not a choice right now. The thing in the cafeteria was just harmful helping.   
That was when I heard some steps and felt a heat next to me. Eren’s green eyes searched at something behind us, but when he saw me and Farlan looking at him, those green eyes got a frame of red. I saw Farlan’s smile and wanted to erase it immediately, but it didn’t matter. Eren was too big of an idiot to understand the smile on Farlan’s face. 

“Do you need something?” I asked, trying to sound dismissive. There, the face again. The face with all of his feelings, just glowing as the sun. He was smashing all his feelings onto us. This compulsive little shit. He didn’t know what to say, and I enjoyed his empty brain. 

“I wondered if you could help me with something,” Eren said almost a little shy. Cute little thing. Sometimes we were all full of himself, and then when he didn’t know what to do, he seriously didn’t know what to do. When he realized he just blushed, he managed to pull himself together and looked more strict. That was also hot you know. Farlan nodded to me and I nodded back before he left. Idiot. Even Farlan could see Eren didn’t need any help, but I was going to take use of this. 

“What’s that?” I asked wondering when I saw the paper he had in his hand. I had only seen some names on it, and nothing more, but it got me curious. 

“Oh, this, just a paper I got from the guys over there,” Eren said and nodded towards some guys as he lay the paper down in his pocked. 

“And why in the world are you receiving stuff from them? Last time I checked, one of them tried to rape you in the hallway,” I said wondering. They were playing with the younger boys again. 

“Just some friendly stuff.” Lie. I hated lies.

“What did you need help with then?” Oh, he didn’t think that far. He was that kind of guy who didn’t think further than the tip of his nose. Or even just the tip of his lips. 

“I’m going to change the lightbulb again, and I need someone to be there. We change it from time to time,” he said and shrugged. Smooth. I sighed as I nodded and started to walk with him next to me. 

“So how has your day been?” 

“Just like always. Nothing much happens here.”

“I’ve got new friends, the group who gave me the paper, and I found out something, they’re really strange people.” No shit. 

“Everyone in prison are strange, Yeager, you just need to face it.” Eren picked up a lightbulb on the way towards the store and when we got there, he went inside the closet. “Something bothering you?” I leaned against the wall while watching him carefully. While he stretched up, his shirt slid up, showing some of his skin. His flawless, babyskin. How much I wanted to touch that, but couldn’t. Why did he have to be born so late? 

“I’ve met a lot of people in here,” he said.

“I haven’t.” True, I never bothered making friends or enemies in here. None of them caught my attention. 

“And you’re the strangest person,” Eren said and looked at me when he was done changing it. 

“I’m really not.” Eren walked over to me, watching me with a stern face. 

“You’re standing unwisely close,” I warned him. This young boy looked and acted the opposite of my ex, but still I couldn’t stay away. He had brown messy hair as if he didn’t even care how he looked like, and his eyes had a huge contrast to his dark eyelashes and dark hair. He wasn’t too tall, and not too muscular, but obviously he had the shade of a six-pack behind that shirt. It was obvious when I saw his skin earlier. 

“Because I say so,” I said. It was unbearable. I grabbed his collar and pulled him close to me while leaning against the wall. It wasn’t hard to pull him close, he came willingly closer, but I held my hand on his collar so he was an inch away from my lips with his. My eyes met his, those big and stupid eyes.

“I seem to forget everything you tell me,” he whispered. His hands were against the wall behind me, and my other hand found it’s way to his waist. I could feel his breath stroking my nose, tickling me. 

“Remember my advice?”

“Not really..”

“You’ll be eaten,” I whispered as a reminder right before I moved closer to him. I could feel he was insecure about kissing me, but right now, I was not going to accept his insecurities. One time had to be his first. I moved my hand from his collar and grabbed his neck.

\--Eren pow—

As I got pulled closer to his lips, I distinctly grabbed his hips and kissed him back. There, I found a soft part about him. His lips. They were soft and warm against mine as he pressed my body closer to his. Leo, thank you. His hand on my neck moved up to my hair and gave me even more courage as I pressed him up against the wall. This time it was me, not them, and it was willing.   
My lips parted slightly to feel more of him while kissing him deeper. He sucked on my lower lip before he kissed me once more. My head felt dizzy and everything around me disappeared. It was like Armin had read for me once in the books. They described it as beautiful, wonderful and romantic, but they could switch the romantic part with hot if it was with Levi. For me, this was romantic enough.   
I was meeting his lips once again with mine, when we heard someone talk outside. Levi quickly parted from my lips and panted. 

“Shh..” he whispered and pushed me in to the closet. He wasn’t supposed to work now so why did he get visitors here? I licked over my lips, something he seemed to enjoy. A little smile appeared on his   
lips before he pulled me in to a short kiss. “Hide your ass, I’m not going to get a mark, and you got enough of them already.” I chuckled quietly. 

“True,” I said as I hid in the closet and he closed it. Two seconds later, I heard the voice. Pixis.

“I didn’t know you worked now,” Pixis said. 

“Neither did I,” Levi’s voice said. 

“Well, since you’re here. Can you get me one of those crackers?” Pixis asked. I could hear he was smiling, so was I. Levi had kissed me, and it was amazing. Now I understood why people wanted to fuck him, he was amazing. At least a kisser? Did people know he was an amazing kisser? A small guy, but big. FUCK! This would ruin the competition..   
Levi had left the store with Pixis and I left it five minutes later. That was when Connie came up to me with Reiner, Berthold and Jean. 

“Remember that I forgot to tell you about the rumor?” Connie asked. I had been so happy, and he had to ruin it? Couldn’t I be happy for ten more minutes? It felt like his hands were still on me and his lips warming up mine.

“What?” I asked more annoyed. 

“Well, it will be easier for you to get laid at least,” Jean said and coughed. He looked annoyed too, but why.

“What do you mean?” I asked confused. 

“There’s rumors that you’re a stripper.” Now it all made sense…. Why all the hungry lions stared at me. As I said, prison made more drama than the girls at my school.   
Problem seven about me… I was an F student at sexual entertainment.


	8. I'll help you get points

Chapter 8

 

\--Eren pow--  
I was at work now, with a big smile across my face. The rumor had went in one ear and right out my nose, the moment I heard it. Reiner glanced a bit at me over time while working, but didn’t question me, even though he really wanted to. If I met Levi today, what were we then? Together? Boyfriends? He didn’t say anything after the kiss, he just kissed me, and left. An excuse was because we couldn’t get caught.   
Right now, I was going to fix the lamp, but reading a manual wasn’t my thing, I always failed following instructions, thinking I could do it in my own way. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it just got even more ruined. 

“Yeager! Come with me!” A cop called from the door. I froze. Had I done something? It wasn’t that horrible to kiss another person, so it couldn’t be that. Maybe they thought I said yes to the drug? No, it couldn’t be that. “Take with you your stuff,” he said when I walked towards him. Reiner frowned worried while looking at me.

“Have you done something?” he whispered to me as I packed my stuff, which wasn’t much. A jacket and a book.

“I’ve not gotten into any trouble for a long time,” I said confused. “So no.” When I walked over to the cop, he started to walk and I followed. Where did we go? I didn’t understand. 

“Excuse me, but what are we going to do?” I asked him, trying to keep up.

“You’re changing job, taking Marco Bodt’s place,” he said. I was… going to work with Connie? Please don’t call it taking Marco’s place. That was not right. Reiner, save me! We got down to the laundry room and I ran right up to Connie. The laundry room was a big white room with several of laundry machines next to each other, some of them on, some of them not. There stood tables by the wall with mountains of laundry on it, but down there, they all listened to music when I came down. Good the cop didn’t follow me the whole way down, then we would have a little problem.

“EREN! I didn’t know you were going to work here!” Connie shouted over the music. The door was closed as people danced around with some dirty clothes, pretending it was another person. Fun fact, the guy from the shower who tried to take me…. Was working here as well. 

“I didn’t know either, but this is nice. Where did you get the Ipod from?” I asked confused. They played Michael Jackson with beat it. I loved Michael Jackson! 

“Oh, we found in a pocket this morning,” Connie said and shrugged as he started to fold some clothes.   
While we worked, and I got more and more used to the work, we went on turn with the music. The Ipod had a lot of music, maybe not everything, but a lot. I wondered who had that Ipod. The person would be very sad when he realized it wasn’t in his pocket anymore. There came people down sometimes, giving us their dirty clothes before leaving again. One of them were Levi, but he didn’t show up before the end of the day was near. One thing I knew, showing people that we were together would give a lot of drama, or some more problems for me in the shower. Plus, Levi had a reputation I believed. I could see it on his face that he was not going to spoil this, maybe he had heard the rumor. Oh god, if people found out about us, they would probably think he got a stripper for free, and I would get more and more trouble. Why did it seem like whatever happened, I would get in trouble? I could think of so many ways now.

“Welcome to your new job, Yeager,” Levi said and put his laundry on the table.

“Hey, guys, look at this,” the man from the showers said and held up a pair of boxers. He never told me his name, let’s call him Popsticle. Popsticle chuckled as he looked at the ugly, big, white boxers which was the same as the rest of us had. “Someone got laid. There’s sperm on it. Who own these?” Popstickle asked and looked at the name. “Eren Yeager. So you got laid.” Connie looked at me and smirked. Levi rose an eyebrow as he looked at me. Heh, ops? 

“That’s not mine,” I said more to Levi than to Popstickle. 

“Why is that your name then, Eren?” he said, using my name with a teasing voice. I laid the laundry on the table and walked over to him, grabbing the boxer, checking the name on the boxer. 

“Johan Burg,” I read and threw the boxers at him. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close so our noses were touching. 

“It’s mine, but I never said you owned the boxers. Maybe I was talking about the seed,” he said and smirked. 

“Oh yeah, last time I talked with you, the only thing I did in the end was cleaning the floors,” I said and tried to get my arm away.

“I heard about that. I also heard you’ve got an amazing stripper body,” he said and stroke a finger over my cheek.

“Johan, I know you’re supposed to clean, but you’re doing a horrible job. If you got so little to do, then you can clean our bunk,” Levi said and sighed. Their? They shared bunks? Johan looked up at Levi and rolled his eyes before he let go of me. I stared angry at him before I hurried over the Connie and Levi.

“Welcome to the laundry room, Eren. We’re going to spend a lot of time together,” Popstickle Johan said. I was so happy for some hours, but now I didn’t know if I should be happy or scared. I would see Levi more often, but I would see Popstickle every day. 

“I would rather be cuffed to my bunk than seeing you ever day,” I whispered mostly to myself.

“Interesting,” Levi said as he dragged a hand through his hair. Please don’t do that. I stared at his wonderful face and his intimidating eyes. They managed to look all over me at once. Yesterday’s kiss came up in my head, rolling as a movie. His hands in my hair and our lips crashing together. The air around us, I could still feel it.

“Says the stripper,” Popstickle said mocking as he continued on cleaning the clothes. I narrowed my eyes.

“I’m not a stripper,” I said annoyed. Levi rose an eyebrow as he leaned against the wall. Oh yeah, he enjoyed listening to me being mocked. Asshole. 

“Trust him, he’s not a stripper,” Jean’s voice said as he came down. He threw his laundry bag at me with a smirk. “Be kind, stripper, and clean this.”

“You just called him a stripper,” Popstickle said.

“It’s more as a joke. I know he’s not a stripper. Have you seen how he’s dressing off when he’s going to bed, that’s the undressing of a virgin boy with low self-esteem,” Jean said with a smirk.

“Hey!” I exclaimed. “Your way of protecting me is very weird. You just admitted you look at me when I dress off.”

“Who doesn’t look at a clumsy guy undressing? I never said you were poor looking. I just said you weren’t a stripper. Your brain isn’t, but your body could be.” With that, Jean walked out. I was going to murder him one day. Excuse me, but he just made it worse for me, not better. Connie had to hold over his mouth to not laugh, just as some of the other guys had to.

“I promise you, I do not undress that badly,” I said annoyed.

“Oh, how do you undress then?” Levi asked sly. I blushed when I heard his voice. It was like he wasn’t there one moment, how did he do that? I completely forgot he was there. 

“I don’t know. I undress, like a normal person,” I said and tilted my head. Did they have names for undressing now? Maybe my way of undressing was called undress a virgin.. 

“I see,” Levi said, almost sounding disappointed. When he started to walk towards the door again, I bit my lip worried. Maybe he didn’t like that answer. 

“See you later?” I asked after him. I couldn’t hold myself anymore.

“I will come down here with my laundry, so of course,” Levi said before he closed the door after him. Because that calmed my nerves. Connie looked at me wondering and smiled. It was like he read my thoughts my only winking at me. And there the secret was out. He knew, but others didn’t. Connie took Jean’s clothes and took it out of the bag.

Later that day I was cleaning the floors, once again. Obviously, the cops had something against me. Somewhere around lunchtime, Reiner had shown up and talked to me. He wanted to know if I had been thinking about his request with the selling of drugs, but I only said I had to think about it. Whenever he mentioned drugs, I thought of Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa was always the mom in our relationship, but I didn’t want another mom. I wanted to be a free man.   
Getting money was one step closer to feeling free. How could I even feel free in a prison? I felt free when I kissed Levi. Was that how Reiner and Berthold survived in here? They managed to keep each other with company. Berthold told me that it was sometimes hard to be with Reiner, but Reiner had sides he could not find in any other person. “I need to survive the bad sides to get the good sides. And for me, it’s worth it.” Berthold’s words made so much sense. He really loved Reiner. 

“Hey, stripper, what about giving us a show,” someone shouted at me as they passed me. I could give them a show, WITH MY FIST. Idiots. I stood up with an aching back. 

“How is the contest going?” a voice asked me. I looked behind me, wondering. We weren’t alone in the hallway, so he couldn’t do anything. It was one of the guys who introduced us to the game. His hair was golden blonde, half long and pulled back behind his ears. His eyes stood out with their dark color and the same as his skin. The skin was tan, which made the golden hair look almost too fake, but   
also too real. When I saw him, I was thinking of a surfer, a handsome surfer with a little too many scars over his face. If I was right, his name was George. 

“I don’t want to do it anymore,” I said and shrugged. “I’m signing out.”

“That’s why I’m here. They told me to come here and tell you this. Even Connie asked to sign out, but you’ve already signed in. If you sign out, you’ll have to give us your money, and to be honest, we wouldn’t be so kind after that. You’re going to play this gave to the end. If you lose, it’ll be as you quit. If you win, then it’s like your buddies win as well. We have more friends here than you will ever gain,” he said and ruffled my hair. “Too bad you’re also in the game, or else you could give me some points.”

“You have a lot of self-esteem there,” I said and waved his hand away.

“Don’t you? Trying to take the thug to bed, or against a wall, whatever,” he said and chuckled. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head.

“I’m not trying to get him to bed.”

“Yeah, right, you heard the rumors about him, and since you so called “not gay” then you’re taking your chance, right?” 

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“I heard rumors that he’s actually a girl, but they just couldn’t have him in the girl’s prison. He made too much trouble,” sir handsome said and stood up close to me. He wasn’t that much taller than me. 

“He’s not a girl,” I said angry. Levi was obviously a guy, were these guys that stupid? Hadn’t they heard his voice and seen his features? I could understand it when people took Armin for being a girl, but Levi? 

“Oh yeah? When you come up to us with his points, then you can also tell us if he got a dick or vagina,” sir handsome said and shrugged. 

“Dick or vagina, does it matter?” sir handsome stroke a finger under my cheek.

“I wonder, are you a top or a bottom?” he asked me wondering. 

“Lay off,” I said annoyed.

“I heard you’re a bottom,” I heard a voice behind me. “George Lushfield,” We both looked behind me, sir sexgood. Sir handsome, sir sexgod, sorry handsome, sexgod wins. George gritted his teeth and took a step back.

“Erwin,” he said annoyed. 

“Mr. Smith it is for you,” Erwin said calm and relaxed. He sure knew how to handle these guys, but I could do it myself too. They thought I needed help, but I didn’t. I managed the guy in the shower, I could manage this guy. Even though I ended up with cleaning duty. 

“Mr. Smith, we were just having fun,” sir handsome said and bowed his head. This looked like a war between two guys and one guy who had just wandered the wrong way on his way to the camp. 

“Leave,” Erwin said calm. 

“But-“

“Leave.”

“Don’t forget what I said, entertainer,” he told me before he left. It felt like the whole prison had nothing more to do than to make nicknames. I was one of them with too little on their hands. Erwin walked over to me, swallowing the sight of me.

“You okey?” he asked calm after looking over me. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” My face showed all the signs of not caring at all. He sighed with a small laugh.

“I don’t know why you don’t like me, or what I did, but listen, I’m here to tell you that my office is always open. You haven’t been there once since you came here,” Erwin said. His voice was deep and his eyes caring, but there was something harsh in them. Those “don’t fuck with me” at the same time as “I give a fuck about you”. How would I look like with that uniform? Police uniform. 

“I didn’t need it,” I said, a little calmer. Maybe he wasn’t that bad, and I understood it wrong from Levi’s voice. 

“I see, but if there is something you ever need then. Just tell me.” Maybe I could ask him about Mikasa and Armin. No, he didn’t know about that, but maybe he could go home to me and check my apartment.

“I’ll remember that.” Wait, he was 10 points! Shut up brain. I couldn’t think like that.

“Whatever you tell me, I can’t tell anyone, unless you’re planning on killing someone. Or me.” I chuckled, 

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning on killing you, I’m more like planning a murder on my bunk mate,” I admitted. Jack, he who slept under Connie, he always farted, and it smelled horrible. 

“I just want to remind you Eren, this isn’t a very strict prison, which means those guys who came here, are usually not that scary. They can be, but their mouth is scarier,” he said as if he read my thoughts. I came here for murder and many fights, why was I here then? 

“Uhm, why did they put me here then?” I asked confused. 

“You had a good lawyer,” he said with a smile. Yes, I did. Historia was my Lawyer. Some people called her Krista, but that was just a nickname from Ymir’s side. Ymir showed her love for Historia very clear, but Historia never seemed to react by it.

“You can say that, yes. Is it possible to earn money in here and send it out?” I suddenly asked him. He tilted his head a little wondering before he nodded.

“But if I know it right, you only get half of the salary for yourself,” Erwin stated.

“WHAT? I didn’t know that?” Well, I had figured out I got less money than the others.

“You destroyed a lot which you’re paying back.”

“Oh god, how much?”

“More than you can earn in prison. Two years prison time salary, and maybe two years outside jail if you’re a good worker.” Reiner, Berthold, your drugs sounded more and more appealing for every day. At least now. I couldn’t remember ruining that much? It wasn’t me! They wouldn’t understand. 

“Shit.”

“I expect to see more of you, Eren.” Erwin bent down to whisper something in my ear. “The cops aren’t very happy for your little game. I appreciate those ten points, but it should soon end. It can bring some trouble for us as well. I’ve already had five people crying in my office.” 

“You know,” I whispered.

“Of course I know, strippe,” he said with a smile. 

“You know a lot.” What more did he know? Erwin shrugged. 

“I’ll have to leave now. Work is calling, but be careful Eren,” He said and left me. What more did he know? Did he know about the other me? Maybe that was why he came today, to give me a warning? Still, I couldn’t picture him being a bad guy. He was more like a daddy figure.

I got done with the cleaning and met up with Jean afterwards. People were starting to calm a little down, the clock was soon ticking to four. It was like everyone stared at the clock, waiting for their moment. The other cops who were on guards, watching over us between four and five couldn’t care less.   
At this moment, Jean was staring at his paper. His eyes watched the papers carefully and sad as I sat down in his bed, on the other side of it, leaning my back against the bed posts. Jean started to curl the paper between his hands angry and threw it at me. 

“Aush, why did you do that?” I asked annoyed. The ball of paper had hit me in the eye, but he couldn’t care less. Annoyed, I grabbed the ball and tried to straighten it up again. “You’re weird, getting angry at a white piece of paper.”

“That’s the problem,” Jean said angry. I frowned. Why was that the problem? He could send letters out, but if I remembered right, he was just annoyed with his mother. Still, there were other stuff he could use this paper for, which didn’t consist of curling it up in a ball and throwing it at me. He saw that his sentence didn’t give me anything, so he sighed and said: “That’s the paper where I’m going to write my points, idiot.” Thank you, that made more sense.

“If it helps you, my paper looks exactly the same.” Not that I had tried a lot. 

“That doesn’t help me. I seriously can’t do it. Whenever I’m… close, I remember Marco, and I feel like hitting myself. Shouting at myself. I hate myself,” Jean said and hit the wall.

“Hey, don’t hurt the wall. We need that to hide from the neighbors. Maybe you should just quit the game,” I suggested. He didn’t have that much to lose.

“I can’t live here for another year with a bad rumor. Seriously, that could kill me in here. I wouldn’t be able to take a shower without them being there.”

“Then you just have to gain points. Tell me if I can help you,” I said. We were friends after all. Weird friends, but friends. Jean bit his lips, his eyes telling me he had already thought of that. “What is it Jean?”

“I have been thinking, I knew you would suggest to help me, Eren. We both need points, and you need something to happen with that rumor of yours. If you win this, people would probably be more accepting and not trouble you with your body. Thinking you’re actually too good for them,” he started. Where was he going with this? “I also need to win, we could share the money.”

“Of course we can share the money if some of us win,” I said obviously. 

“I’m telling you to have sex with me. It’s the best way. You give many points, and I give points. Plus, you could manage to get someone else. I could help you to get others,” Jean said careful. I froze. 

“Why would it be different to have sex with me, than the others? You would still remember Marco,” I said confused. All this confused me. I tried to picture Jean and I having sex. Who would be the top and the bottom? Maybe both? 

“No, I wouldn’t. I have known you for a long time and I would only think about you. You’re the only one I can think of who are close to my type.”

“Your type?” That surprised me. I thought he hated how I looked.

“I know you, that’s why. The other guys, I don’t know them,” Jean said and moved over to me. He grabbed my hands and stared at me. “Think about it. We still have another month,” he said. I nodded as I sighed. My personality was like this. How could I say no?

“I will think about it.” A smile grew upon his face. Think about it!” He nodded and moved away. 

“Thank you. Why did you come here in the first place in fact?” I looked outside. People were themselves again. The clock was four! 

“I was going to wait here until the clock was four.”

“Well, it’s not a long time until it’s five now,” Jean said and shrugged. OH SHIT! I wanted to meet Levi. I got up from the bed in a hurry and grabbed my shoes, not even remembering when I had taken them off. 

“You’re in a hurry. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything to you,” Jean said offended. I sighed and rolled my eyes again. 

“That’s not why I’m in a hurry,” I said without explaining before I ran out. I knew he looked after me, but now I had to find Levi. I had to ask him what happened yesterday. I wanted to know.. if we could be something more. The scariest thing would be if he said it was just for fun. Maybe he also had heard about the stripper rumor, of course before popstickle said it. If I found him, then this would be the first day we had seen each other or talked to each other twice.. a day. Except those days I went to the store.  
My heart was running over a rainbow together with all the other blood in my body so it left everything else when I heard Levi’s voice. I couldn’t quite figure out where he was, but he was close. The halls were full of people, and the cops were just talking, not caring at all if a pair hid in another room, or somewhere else. Now the church would probably be empty, because everyone was outside.   
I managed to run into another guy, he was obviously trying to get laid since he was in the competition. I felt like wherever I walked, I found someone in the competition, but we were only nine people. They were everywhere. 

Levi’s voice had disappeared and I stood there without any clue. He could have gone to the cafeteria, or maybe he saw me and ran away. If he rejected me, then I didn’t know what to do exactly. There I heard his voice again, and I looked over to where it came from. He was talking in the phone with someone. He turned his eyes to me, and grew quiet. It was like he did it on purpose, but someone managed to walk right into my side. I looked away for two seconds at the guy, but when I looked back, Levi was gone. You couldn’t have made it less obvious. Sadly, I leaned against the wall, wondering how in the world I even thought I was good enough for him. I wasn’t close as pretty, he was older and more grown up than I would ever be. She? No, Levi was a male. These rumors spread in prison was   
just perverts with too much to do. 

A hand grabbed my wrist and someone dragged me after them. Before I knew of it, I was pulled inside the TV-room. There was one TV with plastic chair on lined in front of it. Someone was watching animal planet, crying over how beautiful they were, while another were talking about how good they would be at his dinner table.   
My eyes met the grey eyes in front of me, and my hand instantly grabbed his again, scared he would go away.

“You’re hard to catch,” Levi said calm, and emotionless. He wasn’t always like that, but I somehow, I knew he wasn’t that emotionless. You just couldn’t read it in his voice, but his eyes and face. 

“I felt like I was the easiest person to catch there,” I said with a smile. 

“Not really,” he said and stroked a hand through my hair. Maybe this was something. Now that I looked at him, I could see why people spread a rumor about him as a girl. His moves were more feminine and majestic, his brows so thin, he’s height, but still, all of those things made him more manly than anyone else. I was messy, with messy hair, showered three times a week, never cleaned unless it was a punishment, acted like a kid and I were a bad loser. Or else I would have quit this game a long time ago. 

“And you don’t mind people seeing us standing like this?” I asked wondering. Levi took a step away, offended.

“Should I?” he asked and narrowed his eyes. I widened my eyes and took a step closer to him again.

“No, please don’t. It just didn’t seem like you wanted them to know earlier today,” I said and bit my lip. Be brave, Eren. 

“I wasn’t in the mood, that’s what. There were too many people there, I like to have control,” he said and gave a sly smile. Oh god, I had never seen him smile like that. The reaction on my face was obvious to him, which made him feel even more power. It was as Reiner told me once when we talked together. Guys like Levi want something to work for. Don’t be easy.  
This is not the end Eren. If he hit you, you’re only going to spend another year with him in jail, full of embarrassment. That was what he said. My hand went quickly to his hips and pulled him close to me, into a kiss. I kissed him deeply and passionately. The sudden kiss surprised him, but he kissed me back, trying to take control of the kiss. One of his hands held tight to my shirt on my chest and the other one went up in my hair, pressing me closer. 

“That’s too bold, brat,” he whispered against my lips and made me take a step back until I hit the wall. He pulled in my hair as he kissed me, pressed his tongue against my lips. As he said, he wasn’t the most romantic type. He didn’t wait with the tongue kiss until we had been together for a while, he went right at it. My tongue met his and made a weird noise when we moved our lips. I got this feeling in my body, not the good feeling. The feeling of the other me, but I tried to do everything to ignore it. I moved his body against mine, moving my hands up under his shirt, but that was when he sucked on my lip. At first, it was very hot, but then he bit, feeling my hands on his skin. The blood from my lip gave a salty taste as I licked over my lower lip.   
Levi put a finger over my lip as in a hush and stared right into my eyes. He was serious, but also seducing at the same time. How did he manage to do that? 

“I request that you remove your hands, Yeager,” he whispered. I blushed, but did as he told. It was worth a try. 

“There’s no hurry,” he said and pulled away from me. I could still feel the sore taste on my lip, but no bitter thoughts crossed my mind. I didn’t really mind. 

“What are you laughing of?” I asked more annoyed. He was holding over his mouth, watching me very carefully. Was it that funny that he rejected my hands? At least his skin felt nice. It was so soft. 

“Your hair,” he said. I frowned and touched my head. The hair pointed right up on my hair, he had ruffled it up. I bent down and mirrored myself in his eyes. I looked like a ogre, or Jean when he just stood up from bed. Worse, when I stood up from bed. 

“You can’t mirror yourself in my eyes, idiot,” he said removing his hand from his mouth.

“Of course I can. You have clear and beautiful eyes, they’re pretty easy to mirror myself in,” I said and shrugged, not really thinking anything through. 

“Your pick-up lines are better when you’re not thinking at all. Keep on forgetting your brain,” Levi said and pushed me away by my face. “I got this for you.” He got something for me? My heart skipped a beat when he reached down in his pocket, pulling forth a tiny book. When I got it and read the title, I felt like burying my head far down in the ground. 

“Pick-up lines and other methods,” I read out loud. He had to be joking with me. 

“It came to the store right after you told me I ate nice, I guessed you needed it,” he said. Now I needed to say something back. Come on, give me something.

“Thank you, but I don’t think I’ll need it.” Yes, I do. “After all, you have to admit, you enjoy this.” I moved his face up and kissed his lips. Right after he managed to kiss me back or close his eyes, I had already pulled away. 

“You don’t pull away, I do,” he said and grabbed my collar. 

“I think I’ll have to read that book,” I said. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to laugh of my stupidity, but he just looked away from me. 

“Tell me if you need help. And take a shower.”

“But that’s boring.”

“I’ll make this rule then. If you smell bad, I won’t kiss you or touch you.” There he hit problem eight about me. I sweat like a pig. This pig was going to the shower, that was for sure. In fact, pigs didn’t sweat, they just smelled like shit. What if I... got points for Levi? Would he accept that`

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'm kind of building up to something.


End file.
